Dragon's Roar
by Eldenfirefly
Summary: The Dragon's Roar story arc. Ethen is the last living descendant of Emperor Sutoku, though he wished he wasn't. With Mira at his side, the young ghost agent tries to stop the mayhem caused by the dragons circling Toyko. The stage is set as other powerful ghost agents, Sutoku's four dark generals and Emperor Sutoku himself all converge upon Central Ginza..
1. A Fluttering of Dragon Wings

**Story: Ethen (Dragon's Roar Story Arc)**

_Chapter 1 (A Fluttering of Dragon Wings)_

Ethen brushed the blood away from his eyes. It had came from a gash on his head. He looked up at the large dragon form in front of him. To the untrained eye, there was nothing there. But as it launched itself into the air, its large wings clipped a lamppost which was snapped like a twig. All around them, the street of normally busy Tokyo was deserted. People had mostly fled the scene as some unknown massive force had punched through buildings, flipped over cards and uprooted trees. To Ethen, who was a ghost agent, the large dragon hovering in the air glaring at him was all too visible.

He took a deep breath. The next exchange would finish this. He spread his hands out and found within him the power hidden within. It was sluggish, and unbending, but through sheer willpower, he coaxed it to his bidding. His eyes opened just as the dragon roared and started to dive straight for him. 4 summoning circles opened around him, and from their depths, 4 forms rose up from the circles, as if emerging from a pool of water. Ethen had summoned Riya Amagasaki, Sasuke Sarutobi, Mahamayuri and Lady Suzuka to battle!

Mahamayuri raised one slender hand languidly, and the dragon was suddenly hit from above by a concentrated shower of rain with deceptively heavy force, forcing it down to the ground. A lean ninja in a light blue shirt, Sasuke was laughing even as he leapt into the air, hands flickering too fast for the eye to follow as multiple shurikens flew from his hands at the dragon.

Lady Suzuka and Riya, both raised their swords above their heads. One was a famed warrior known for her skills with the katana, and her big heart to protect others. The other, a heavenly being and demon princess known both for her beauty and her love for humanity. With a mighty slash, both blades cut down and an invisible wave of force arced out and hit the dragon. With one last roar, the dragon flickered briefly, and then disappeared into nothingness. It was over.

Ethen slumped down in exhaustion while his 4 daemons clustered round him in concern. "You will be alright dear!" whispered Mahamayuri as she traced a slender finger down the gash on his head.A wave of soothing healing force flowed around all of them as she spoke and Ethen's bleeding stopped. But his power was also ebbing as well and they couldn't stay.

"Take care, Ethen!"

called out Riya even as they all waved goodbye. Then one by one, all of them flickered and faded away into nothingness as well, the last being Sasuke with a cheery wave. Then all that remained was Ethen sitting on the ground amidst a blasted and broken street.

Ethen was too tired to move for a while. While the bleeding had stopped, he had exhausted his spirit energy and was mentally drained. He leaned back against the broken lamp post and closed his eyes. Then he sensed rather than felt two small hands wrap themselves around him through the back of the lamppost. He know who it was without even opening his eyes. She couldn't fight, but had been with him since he first awakened his power. She was also the only one who could materialise at will without any effort or call from him at all…

"Mira, how are we doing …" He said softly, eyes still closed.

"I think that was the 87th dragon … Ethen." A soft bell like voice replied from behind him.

"You are tired, you really should rest, Ethen." Mira admonished him gently even as she kept her arms around him. She always knew what she was feeling, and mirrored his emotions. Right now, she was trying to soothe him to sleep and rest because she was concerned about him, just as he was concerned about the destruction being wrought on the people of Tokyo.

"I can't rest, there's more of them out there, I can hear the destruction they are causing in Tokyo." He said quietly even as he finally opened his eyes and looked up into the sky.

Amidst the dark forbidding clouds which have been ever present since that time, more shadowy dragon flying forms were flitting in and out. One year ago, Emporor Sutoku had arisen from his sleep and ever since then, those dark clouds had been ever present in the air.

"You shouldn't strain yourself too much, this is not your fault! You can't be everywhere and save everyone…" Mira intoned softly. Her name meant mirror and she mirrored Ethen's emotions too well sometimes. She knew what secretly tormented him. He felt somehow responsible for everything that had happened since Sutoku's rise …

"It is partly my fault. After all … I descended from his bloodline… He is my family's founding ancestral father… " He said a bit bitterly.

He sensed Mira's arms releasing their hug on him. He looked down from the sky and found Mira in front of him looking a bit angry. Just as his bitterness emerged over his heritage, she mirrored it and directed it back at him.

"It is NOT your fault! Sons should not be responsible for the sins of their fathers! Besides, you are doing more than your fair share in helping to defeat the dragons corrupted by his evil power…" Mira snapped even as she admonished him with arms akimbo. It always surprised him a bit when Mira got angry because she was so gentle most of the time.

Nevertheless, it made him feel better, even in spite of himself. He grinned back up at Mira, sprang to his feet and walked forward quickly, catching her by surprise with his mood swing.

"Let's go, Mira! We have rested enough. There's many more dragons yet!"

Mira broke into a smile as she looked fondly at his back. Her master was ever the optimist, and usually didn't stay depressed for very long.

"Wait for me, master!" She called as she hurried after him …


	2. The Mistreated Phantom Master

_Chapter 2 (The Mistreated Phantom Master)_

Ethen remembered when he first awakened as a ghost agent one year ago. Having Mira materialise in front of him had almost given him a heart attack. And no one else could see her except him! But since that time, Ethen had come to know that the world was now filled with other people with the same ability as he had. Not all of them shared the same outlook on life … It was inevitable that clashes would erupt, fuelled by the ever growing evil power of Emperor Sutoku. If you had that spirit power but didn't protect yourself, you were ripe for the picking. Ethen, with the help of Mira had been forced to learn very quickly.

He learnt all about harnessing his spirit power. He remembered summoning his first spirit, Barbetta, who bounced out of his summoning circle in a green skirt, with a pistol aimed at him! Barbetta was The anima soul of a pistol. He learnt from Mira that spirits were divided into Phantom, Divina and Anima. Emperor Sutoku, the source of all this chaos was a phantom spirit. Mira and Barbetta were anima spirits and his current team were all Divina spirits. It wasn't accident that he had so many Divina spirits. Ethen admired the divina spirits, as they were representations of gods, goddesses, heroes, heroines and he felt that with such a team at his side, he would be able to face the horrors which Emperor Sutoku had brought onto the world.

He was brought out of his thoughts at the sound of glass breaking somewhere. He ran to the source and saw a middle aged man in front of an electronic store. It was locked, but the glass display had been totally shattered. As Ethen approached, the store alarm went off like a siren, only to be cut off, and some force reached in and destroyed the entire store counter, sending glass, wood and other debris flying in different direction. Then, to Ethen's horror, a jet of flame blasted the store front, and the whole building façade burst into flames, adding to the chaos. The man laughed maniacally.

"Burn! Everything shall burn!"

"Hey! What are you doing!" Ethen yelled as he ran closer. Now that he was nearer, he could make out the shadowy beings by the man's side. The man was a summoner as well! He turned towards Ethen, and sneered.  
"Run along … teenager! Unless you also want to get burned into a crisp! Muaahahah!" He gestured and Ethen saw flames flickering upon the hands of one of his summons. It was Ifrit! A phantom soul with the ability to use fire, Ifrit was from the legend of one thousand and one Arabian nights, but somehow, this man had summoned him! Ifrit held raised his hands and fire flazed forth from it towards the store again. The heat was getting intense and the fire was spreading to the whole building.

"Tokyo is already in such a mess because of Emperor Sutoku, you are a spirit summoner, you should be helping, not adding to the destruction!" Mira shouted angrily from behind Ethen, once again, she mirrored his anger, and anger gave her the courage to stand up to the scary man.

"Help? Against that?" The man laughed, pointing towards the sky, where dragon forms still circled.

"What's in it for me! Nothing! No… my power … is a gift! One that can finally allow me to perform justice on all who have wronged me! I was a lowly employee in that store. For years, I endured that bully of a boss and his wife! For years I had to kowtow and smile falsely to the customers! Today, I will have my revenge! Burn them all Ifrit!"

The man yelled, his face twisted with rage and anger.

Ethen had had enough. Clearly the man was beyond reasoning with. He reached his arms out and sought from within the power again. It coiled, and churned, fuelled by his anger and flared to life. A summoning circle appeared in front of him. A slender frame with a peacock dress rose from the circle. Ethen had called forth Mahamayuri, goddess representing one of the wisdom kings. With a gesture, rain was brought forth again, in force this time, upon the building, the man and Ifrit.

"Noooooo!"

The rain drenched man screamed in rage, even as the phantom Ifrit flinched at the heavy deluge. The fire sizzled and died down.

The man turned upon Ethen in a rage.

"You have just signed your death warrant!"

He cried. He yelled out as he reached within focused his power. 4 more summoning circle appeared around him and phantom forms rose from these circles. There was a deadly looking woman with a mask, licking her fingers in anticipation. A girl with a wicked looking steel claw on her hand, a voluptuous hissing woman with a huge snake around her, and a thin woman with white hair wielding a massive Scythe. Death flowed around her.

"Sannin, Kay Nine, Orochi, Helle, and Ifrit! My lovely minions! Kill this boy! The man shouted, his eyes alight with drunk power.

"Look out Master! This man is not to be trifled with!"

Mira cried as she saw the phantom beings take form.

"Show him the error of calling you a boy, Master!"

Being the mirror that she is, inadvertently, Mira was mirroring the rising excitement of battle lust that was emerging in Ethen. He couldn't help it, but every time he faced battle, that battle lust always rose within him, threatening to envelope him and make him lose control. Mira clamped her hand over her mouth as she realised what she had just said, then faded away as she saw that battle would soon be fully joined. She didn't like it when Ethen's battlelust came to the fore, it was very unlike the usual gentle nature of Ethen.

Sannin, the deadly assassin smiled. Suddenly, her form wavered and she burst worth with inhuman speed. Kay Nine laughed gaily and leapt forth as well, her steel claw reaching forth. Orochi hissed and the snake around her uncoiled and slithered quickly around to the side, the white fangs on the serpent bared as it looked to strike from the side.

Flames burst forth from Ifrit's hands again, and this time he hurled the flames at Ethen, a huge ball of fire streaking towards him.

From behind the whole group, Helle, the white haired goddess of death, smiled grimly and swung her massive death scythe in a huge arc at the neck level. A black, soul stealing arc of darkness shot forth, thin as a blade and far more deadly. Even Sannin and Kay Nine knew better than to stand in that scythe's path, and both leaped upwards into the air, still reaching for Ethen. Beneath them, Helle's Reaper's Scythe swung towards Ethen's neck …

Ethen's eyes narrowed angrily. The man meant to kill him.

He spread his hands, and just like the phantom master, 4 more summoning circles also appeared, this time around Ethen. A pretty girl in a blue and pink dress stepped forth, a sweet smile on her face with a can do attitude about her. With a battle cry, a long haired demigod on wheels of fire emerged through another.

A nerdy looking girl in green with a book in her hand stepped forth as well right in front of Ethen, and the last one stumbling along beside her was a handsome looking man in a cape. Both had the unearthly aura around them and when one looked into their eyes long enough, they would see stars and constellations swirling within.

"Alice, Nezha, Ypsilon, Canopus and Mahamayuri! Stop this man!" Ethen cried as the 5 attacks from the phantom master's minions hit home…

Ypsilon and Canopus clasped two hands together. Divine power flared and a bubble of light formed around them and Ethen. As the phantoms drew near, they found their power sapped by the aura of Canopus. Helle's death scythe, aiming directly at Ethen's neck, sliced across the surface of glowing bubble, giving off a trail of darkness in its path, but the bubble stubbornly held. Helle's eyes opened in surprise.

On the other side, Mahamayuri closed her eyes in prayer and again, the rain came down but this time, in a small spiral column that neatly intercepted Ifrit's fireball and fizzled it out. Alice, the girl in the blue dress charged forward stepping on Orochi's snake in the process and then belting her with a solid roundhouse punch. Power flared from Alice and the snake hissed as it dissolved just from her touch while Orochi cried out as she was flung back by the force of Alice's punch.

Nezha sprang into the air, carried upon his wheels of fire and parried both Kay Nine and Sannin's attack. He whirled like a top, spinning on his twin wheels, both weapons flashing out, and Kay nine and Sannin hurriedly retreated before what seemed like a spinning ball of blades twirling between the two of them.

Ypsilon then closed her little book with a snap and intoned her incantation with a cry.

"Enemies of Reason, Feel my Wrath !"


	3. Dragonfury

_Chapter 3: Dragonfury _

The sky directly above them opened, parting the heavy dark clouds and the Eridanus constellation appeared directly overhead. 5 separate beams of light from the very stars of Eridanus shot down and hit all 5 phantoms, searing them with its divine power. Amidst their screams, they wavered and their forms dissipated, leaving only the phantom master with his mouth agape.

"How … how… who are you! How could you be so powerful!" He stammered.

He took a step towards them, but it was to be his last.

With a roar, a massive dragon dived down from the skies, the force of one clawed talon instantly crushing the unfortunate phantom master to death! The other talon clawed down, bolstered by the force of its rapid dive and cleaved straight onto the divine shield set up by Canopus and Ypsilon around Ethen...

There was an audible crack and the bubble shattered under the force of the dragon's attack. Canopus grimaced in pain and Ypsilon cried out too as their divine shield was destroyed. Their life force was tied to the shield.

"Nooo!"

Ethen cried out, sharing their pain. He was also pained by the death of the phantom master. He didn't want the phantom master to die, he had only wanted to stop his wanton destruction.

Mahamayuri gestured and rain clouds gathered around the Dragon's head, obscuring its vision or a while. With a shake and a roar, the small rain clouds were dispursed, but it was enough time. Nezha flew towards the dragon, aiming his spear straight at the dragon's heart. Alice, had also very quickly ran to the side and she now ran in, and landed a punch backed by all of her divine might onto the side of the dragon. Behind them. Ypsilon, and Canopus held hands again this time directing it towards the dragon, and a pure beam of starlight eminated from their hands straight at the dragon's head.

All 3 attacks hit with the sound of thunder and fury and a flash of brilliant light. When the light cleared. Ethen stared aghast as the dragon still stood proudly. Nezha's spear had bounced off its diamond scales and Alice's punch had done likewise. The combined beam of light from Canupos and Ypsilon had done seemingly little noticeable damage as well except to make the dragon even angrier.

"GRRRRRAAAAGGGHHHH!"

Roared the dragon as its anger swelled its power. One single sweep of its talon sliced through both Nezha and Alice's bodies flinging them to the ground. Its heavy tail swung round and hit Mahamayuri full in the back with a heavy impact. She crumpled to the ground.

The dragon's mouth opened wide and a scorching ray of destructive power shot from its mouth straight at Ethen, Ypsilon and Canopus. Hands still clasped, Ypsilon and Canopus tried desperately to raise the bubble shield again. The searing ray only paused slightly before penetrating the hastily raised shield and striking all three of them. All three fell to the ground screaming in pain at the fury of the destructive beam.


	4. Fading Divina

_Chapter 4: Fading Divina_

Ethen fought keep his eyes open while enduring the wracking pain. Before him, Canopus and Ypsilon had borne the full force of the beam and both lay on the ground. Ypsilon gave a slight smile and then looked at Canopus wanting to say something. Instead, she just said

"sorry … master…"

Then she and Canopus both fade away as their spirit energies gave out.

Alice and Nezha both also looked at Ethen, and couldn't manage to say anything through their trembling lips as their chests had been slashed by the dragon's talon. Then, their energies also faded and they disappeared.

Mahamayuri forced herself up partially with one hand, and made one last gesture. A soothing healing wave ebbed around Ethen and he found enough strength to force himself back on his feet. But it was the last of her energies as well, as she also faded after that.

Ethen staggered on his feet. His clothes were smoking from the residual flames of the dragon's destructive fury. His whole divina team was down, and he didn't have much energy left. But the dragon wasn't stopping to let him rest. A massive talon swung towards him with great force...

He barely managed to roll beneath the incoming talon and its passing claws shredded two bloody lines in his back. With a thundering crash, a wall, near where he had been standing was smashed to rubble. He got on his feet again, and ran for more cover.

Nearby, a gleaming pair of eyes tracked the battle, with just a hint of worry.

"Darn fool had to go and face a dragon straight after fighting another ghost agent…" She muttered under her breath.

But even as she said it, she was jumping off the ledge she was on, and invisible phantom wings let her land softly onto the floor. She then shimmered and disappeared...

Ethen knew the game was up. He couldn't get far in his condition, and his back was starting to bleed profusely. Worse yet, the dragon was much faster than he was, and it didn't intend to let him go.

He heard it roar and a swoosh behind him warned him. He barely managed to summon his energies. A summoning circle appeared below him and a sturdy metal and gold suit of armor suddenly encased his body even as the dragon's talon smashed into him from the back.

He was flung forward twenty feet and landed on his front, coughing out some blood from his mouth from the force of the impact. But amazingly, he was alive. His armor, a well known suit worn by the military officer Cao Cao during the three Kingdoms period, had been summoned up at the last instant and it had protected him just in time. But it would only do so one time. With a crack, the armor split apart and faded away. In its place, a little pink haired girl, the Anima spirit of Cao Cao's armour appeared slumped over him, her arms still around him trying to protect him. She had borne the full force of the dragon's powerful blow.  
He sat up with difficulty, cradling her in his arms. She coughed uncontrollably and said with a little girl's voice.

"Run master! I can only protect you once… "

Then she fainted, and her body also slowly faded away.

Ethen blinked back the tears in his eyes. While his spirits would heal eventually, and once healed, they could be called back. He always felt a keen sadness when they were injured or hurt in battle because they seemed to hurt just as much as human beings during the process. He glared at the incoming stalking dragon, fury rising up within him.


	5. Dora

Chapter 5 - Dora

Ethen reached within him. He didn't care that he would now be burning up his own vital life force. He sought again the power, which was flickering and in low ebb. But before he could do anything else, a pair of hands suddenly grabbed him from behind.

"Do you have a death wish or something? You are going to kill yourself at this rate even if the dragon doesn't get you first!"

A girlish snippy voice cried out behind him, she was the source of those hands.

He turned back and saw a delicate pale face with slightly spiky hair and long tresses. The girl had an exotic look with gleaming eyes that liked a bit like a cat's. To his surprise, Ethen knew her!

"You … are Dora !" Ethen gasped, and coughed again. Dora had interrupted him, and he was feeling some backlash effects from failing to draw upon his power.

"Yes I am. You do know, you idiot, that there is such a thing called running away? Hang on tight to me!"

Insubstantial phantom wings spread out from either side and a ring of pale golden light appeared beneath them. And then, the next thing Ethen knew, they were flying up into the sky, with Dora's arms still clasped around him in a tight hug.

"GRRAAAAGH!"

Roared the dragon in anger. It was still angry and wasn't about to let Ethen go. Powerful hind legs flexed and launched it into the air as well. Large dragon wings extended, their wingspan big enough such that they spanned two buildings. The wingtips slashed through the windows and mortar alike, and a shower of bricks and shattered glass fell on the street. It was now a mid air high speed chase as a woman with invisible wings carrying an injured ghost agent sped through the air in between buildings with a huge roaring dragon right behind them, its mouth agape.

"Eeeekks!"

squealed Dora, as the dragon snapped its mouth shut just inches away from her legs.  
She made a hard left turn with the dragon hot on her tail, still keeping a her grip firmly on Ethen. It led … into a dead end alley.

"Oh no! Yikes! Brace yourself!"

With a move borne out of desperation, Dora plunged straight through an open window in the building, flying right through the room, surprising the residents within and then flying out again through a closed window to the street beyond, shattering its glass onto the pavement below.

"GRRAAAAGH!"

Being too big to fit through the window, the Diamond Dragon simply bulldozed through the entire building, destroying most of it in an explosion of bricks and rubble. The high speed air chase continued.


	6. The Red Demon

Chapter 6 - The Red Demon

"Doesn't this thing ever quit?! Oh no !" Dora stole a quick look back, and absolutely regretted it.

She hugged Ethen closer as she desperately tried to fly faster. The dragon was still hot on their tail and it was now opening its mouth and gathering its power. Destructive power formed and pooled within its large maw, ready to unleash a searing ray of destruction at them.

"GNNNNNNNNYYAAARRRRRRRGGHHHH !"

With a thunderous roar, another gigantic monster suddenly leapt out of nowhere and crashed straight into the dragon's side. The massive impact threw both monsters into the side of a building, which crumbled like tinfoil under the weight of the two massive creatures. Taken by surprise, the dragon's scorching ray fizzled out within its mouth.

The dragon struggled in a frenzy, and tore itself from the monster's grip. But a huge clawed hand balled into a fist smashed into its head, the impact throwing the dragon across the street to smash into the building on the opposite end. The dragon shook its head and roared in pain.

"Grraaaaghhhh!"

"GNNNNNNNNYYAAARRRRRRRGGHHHH !"

Answered the monster with a roar as loud as the dragon's roar. It was a massive demon with red skin and horns on its head. It was lord over several hundred demons and feared no one. It stared down the dragon imperiously and crouched down in a battle stance, ready to charge again.

The dragon had had enough. Not only had it lost its quarry, it didn't fancy this fight with this massive red Demon in its injured condition. With another angry roar, the dragon spread its wings and flew away.  
The huge red demon watched the diamond dragon fly away. Then it started walking. As it walked, its form shimmered and shrunk and shrunk. By the time it had finished walking ten paces, there was no longer a demon but instead the lithe form of a beautiful woman still walking. It reached the end of the street and stopped before a man.

"It is done … master, the dragon has been driven off."

Said the woman regally, her smooth calm voice totally different from the beast-like violent howl that her earlier demon form had roared. She was Shuten Doji, a mighty demon lord, and yet she addressed the person before her with extreme politeness and respect.

"Excellently done, Shuten Doji." The dark figure, smiled a thin smile.

He looked at the by now small figures of Dora and Ethen making their escape.

"Why help him, Dora …. This is very unlike you. You have a lot of explaining…" he mused.


	7. Confessions

_Chapter 7 – Confessions_

Dora flew until she was reached a familiar place in Tokyo – the Shibuya district. There, she flew through a window and landed gently at inside an unassuming apartment. She laid Ethen down on the bed. That's when she noticed the blood running down her front. It had seeped from Ethen's back all over her front. Ethen by this time had fainted from loss of blood.

"Geeezzz, what a mess!"

Dora muttered to herself.

"Oh dear... Ethen is hurt bad!" Mira materialised and wrung her hands.

"Yeah, don't worry, I am sure he won't die." Dora said wryly.

"But, but …" Mira continued, still looking at Ethen in concern.

"Instead of just looking at him, why don't you make yourself useful and help a bit. His blood is seeping onto the bed …" Said Dora, still looking at her clothes.

"Gonna have to change out of these too … geez! " Dora looked at her own blood drenched clothes.

"I … I can't really touch him … I am just a spirit, and not a very powerful one either." said Mira in despair. She passed her hand over Ethen's head and her insubstantial hand went through him.

"Sigh, alright, he is giving me sooo much trouble today. I am charging all this to his account, including that rescue too!" said Dora irritably. She motions towards the floor and concentrated. A summoning circle appeared and a pretty girl with eyes the colour of emeralds in a nurse outfit appeared.

"Nightingale. Please help our bleeding friend here. Oh and he will be your master after this, because I am so charging all this to him, including the cost of acquiring you!" Dora said briskly.

"Yes, mistress" Nightingale said softly, bowing slightly and she busied herself with Ethen, with Mira hovering anxiously around.

"Do you think she will be alright?" Mira asked anxiously.

"Don't worry, Nightingale is the best nurse in the world, unless he was dead already, she will have him up in no time!" Dora reassured her with a gleam in her eyes.

"He isn't awake yet, but on his behalf … thanks Dora…" Mira stood up and looked earnestly at Dora.

"Its … nothing… I AM going to charge him for all this …"said Dora, trying to brush everything aside with wave and a toss of her tresses.

"It isn't nothing! Even for money, you didn't need to help him. I don't know why, but no matter what, I am grateful!" Said Mira, and she tried to reach out to grasp Dora's hands. A touch of power zapped both of them as she touched her and Dora flinched even as Mira yelped in pain as well from the touch.

"Hey, ok ok! Don't touch me!"

"Ouch! Why would that happen … you … are a phantom spirit? But but … you are human! You … you… aren't you human?" Mira stammered, wide eyed as she looked at the bruise that had formed on her hand. Mira was an anima spirit, and phantom spirits were anathema to them.

"I .. AM … human." Dora insisted, though Mira didn't look convinced.

"Mistress, he is alright and sleeping now. He will be fine when he wakes up, probably tomorrow." Nightingale reported from the bed.

They turned back to Ethen and saw that Nightingale had already cleaned up all the sheets, got him on his back, changed him out of his bloody clothes, and was placing her hands on his bare back where two nasty claw marks were clearly visible. A soothing healing power flowed through Nightingale's hands to Ethen, and already the claw wounds were knitting fast and healing quickly.

Mira smiled with relief, quickly rushing over and forgetting all about the incident. Dora heaved a sigh of relief as well, and then turned quickly away to walk to the balcony, blushing slightly at seeing Ethen's bare back. The sight of his back made her recall the very recent flight from the dragon where she had hugged his body close. She tried to think of something else, which wasn't too difficult as she remembered what had halted the dragon's chase.

"Shuten Doji … it must be him. And if it is, he is going to be here soon …" She said softly, leaning against the balcony rail.

"Indeed you are right …. My dear … sister…" Said a voice from the night, and she swung round to see him perched on the other side of the balcony railing.


	8. Cyrus

_Chapter 8 - Cyrus_

Dora looked at her brother. He was a tall dark figure with an imposing air and a cold look. He was used to getting whatever he wanted, be it by guile or through sheer power. She stole a quick worried look back inside the apartment, then turned back to her brother and said.

"Let's talk up on the rooftop, Cyrus, there's more privacy there ..."

She didn't wait for an answer. Insubstantial phantom wings gently carried her up to the top of the roof.  
Cyrus smiled a thin smile and stepped off the balcony. Similar phantom wings carried him aloft and he soon joined his sister on the roof top.

"Its been a long time, Cyrus. How have you been?" Dora asked.

"I have been busy … trying to discern a way to deal with Emperor Sutoku. Of course, having to divert my attentions from that to watch over my sister wasn't what I expected…" Cyrus said smoothly.

Dora flinched a bit, he always managed to make it seem like everything was all her fault.

"Erm , thanks for saving me back there. Cyrus… owe you one." She said quietly.

"Well I certainly didn't do it for that ghost agent!" Cyrus said amusedly.

"Erm … yeah, let's not talk about him. I will charge it all to his account anyway, have you found out where Emperor Sutoku is? " Dora asked, trying to change the topic.

"No … I haven't, he is definitely here in Tokyo, and he has a hand in these rampaging dragons circling all over Tokyo. But Dora … you are changing the subject. I am curious about this ghost agent. You have always tried to hide your phantom heritage, rarely used your powers except to claim daemons to sell to humans. Even your name Dora is such a … common Human name. And yet … you even risked your life trying to save him just now… What's so special about him?"

Cyrus gestured his hand and a summoning circle appeared. The lithe form of a woman with horns on her head, and a katana in hand rose up from the circle.

"Shuten … go get that ghost agent will you? I want to speak with him …" Cyrus said offhandedly.

"Yes, master!" Shuten Doji bowed slightly to Cyrus, then started towards the edge of the roof.

"Stop! Leave him out of this! He is injured!" Dora quickly stepped before Shuten Doji, blocking her path.

Shuten Doji stopped, looked at Cyrus, who narrowed his eyes. The unspoken order remained, he always got what he wanted. She turned back towards Dora, and slowly drew her Katana. The blade slid from is scabbard with a steely rasp, and it glowed with a silver aura.

"Please don't stop me, or I will have to use force, even if you are … my master's sister…"

Shuten Doji raised the Katana in a battle stance…


	9. Defiance

_Chapter 9 – Defiance_

Dora stood her ground without moving. She raised her hands apart in a gesture and focused her power. A golden circle appeared beneath her and a pale golden light enveloped her. When it faded, her blood stained clothes were gone. In their place was a light grey and black dress with a white colored floral design running along her sleeves. She now wore a pair of close fitting gloves, whose red color matched her the color of her hair, which seemed to have grown longer as well, as her two tresses lengthened until they almost reached her knees.

Shuten Doji's mouth curled up in a slight grin. This was better than going after a helpless ghost agent. She raised her katana in front of her, pointing it at Dora and released her power. 4 other blades appeared around her Katana, each an identical copy, each glowing with silvery light. Each one as deadly as the one she held in her hands.

Silver light flashed and suddenly, with impossible speed, all 5 blades shot forth towards Dora, trialing a silvery glow in their path.

Dora placed her hands together in a magical sign. The golden circle appeared beneath her again and a golden column of light rose up around her, shielding her. The five silver katana blades hit the column and were all deflected. Shuten Doji's eyes widened. Her attack had failed! Her five blades zoomed back to Shuten Doji, hovering in the air around her.

Dora changed the magic sign with her hands, and the golden column of light narrowed into a ball of golden light that formed in front of her hands. She knew that if she wanted to head off further interference from her brother, only sheer power would work. She looked at Shuten Doji and released her power…

"You won't last long against me!"

The golden ball of light expanded, then blasted forward toward Shutun Doji at great speed, who quickly grasped one of her floating katana and focused her power. All the other 4 blades faded as she reabsorbed all their power towards one blade. She raised her katana and cleaved it down in a mighty blow at the ball of golden light.

Silver met gold and there was a blinding flash!

When the flash of light was gone. Shuten Doji still stood calmly, her katana gripped tightly in both hands.  
Then … there was an audible crack, and her katana shattered in a thousand pieces …

A flash of anger appeared in Shuten's eyes. The underlying violence beneath her clam façade boiled up and overflowed. Her katana handle faded away. Her eyes turned white even as her skin darkened from their previous pale complexion into the blood red color of the Demon lord Shuten. She started to expand and grow in size and the rooftop creaked dangerously…

"Stop! Shuten! Enough!"

A quiet but firm command from Cyrus was all it took.

The Demon Lord Shuten drew a deep breath, and her eyes returned to their former red color while her skin changed back. Within moments she was back to her regal woman form. She turned her back on Dora and slowly walked back to stand next to Cyrus.

"Yes, master."

Dora released her power with a sigh of relief. The golden aura around her faded away…

Cyrus stared hard at his younger sister and spoke again.

"I will ask again ... one last time … what is so special about that ghost agent…"

He himself stepped forward a step and this time, it was he who was drawing in his power. A rolling wave of menace swept from him outward, heavy with such threat and power that it was tangible and made manifest by a blast of cold wind.

Dora still stood her ground, though her brother's menace swept around her and her dress fluttered like a flag in his cold wind.

"Ethen is the last living decendent of Emperor Sutoku. He could be of help to us!"

She had to say something now, her silence would bring about much greater violence. She hoped it would be enough.

"Hmmm… interesting, but doesn't that make him even more not to be trusted? Our enemy's bloodline runs in his veins! Besides, when have you ever cared about all this? You were going around playing as a human merchant selling ghosts to the humans!"

Cyrus's power did not fade, in fact, it was now slowly building …

"No! He won't join with Emperor Sutoku … I have been observing him … his actions. He… Ethen wants to stop all this ..."

Dora flattered, and she flushed red as she said his name, and was thankful that the dark night held her face's color. A flare of anger rose within her. She absolutely hated the way her brother was forcing her to talk about Ethen!

"And since when have you ever cared about what I did? I have never interfered with your life! I even gave up all my rights to you so that you could do whatever you wished in Pandaemonium. So here on this world, don't you interfere with my life! I can handle things perfectly well here on my own!"

She shot back, using her anger to hide her flush.

Cyrus was a little taken aback at his sister's outburst. He looked as if he wanted to say more, but suddenly, a calculating gleam appeared in his eyes and he stopped. All of a sudden, his power faded and his calm facade took over again.

"Very well, you are right. We have never interfered with each other. I am not going to waste my time playing big brother to you … sister!"

He said smoothly, delighting in Dora's discomfort as he threw a verbal barb at her.

"I am leaving now, but I have one last thing to say. Remember who you are! You are not supposed to be some human playing at being a merchant of ghosts. You … are the crown princess of the phantom realm of Pandaemonium!"

His lips curled as he saw his sister's discomfort with that title.

"Good bye, my sister, and watch out for trouble!"

With a short laugh, Cyrus turned his back on Dora. Phantom wings spread out on either side and carried him aloft into the sky. He was soon gone.

Dora heaved a big sigh of relief. All the tension slowly flowed out of him. She palmed her hand to her head.

"Geez … I got a headache now…"

Then she remembered that she couldn't sleep on her bed tonight because Ethen was lying in it!

"Oh crap, this has been such a lousy day!" She muttered as she flew back down to the balconey.

Far away, perched casually on top of a skyscraper after having flown there, Cyrus looked upon Tokyo, lost in thought. His thoughts were interrupted by a regal voice.

"Master … why did you ask me to stop… were you afraid I would hurt your sister?"

Shuten Doji asked. She had been with Cyrus long enough, and she knew what he did was very uncharacteristic of him. Her master never stopped until he got what he wanted, and he hated to be defied.

Cyrus smiled a mirthless grin.

"I have no doubt in your abilities, Shuten. But this was this first time my sister has shown so much willingness to indulge in her power … her heritage! This was the first time she used her power to stand up to me! Maybe this … Ethen … will be good for her!"

Then his eyes were drawn to the dark clouds above the city, visible even in the night because they were a slight shade of purple.

"Besides, though I hate to admit it, she is right. Emperor Sutoku is on the move… I can sense it … This is not the time for me to bother with Dora. We have much bigger things to deal with."

Shutun Doji bowed her hand, reassured by her master's words even as she tightened her grip on her newly reformed Katana, glowing silver and as sharp as ever.

"Yes … master."


	10. The Emperor

Chapter 10 – The Emperor

He sat in his inner sanctum on a huge throne made of obsidian marble inlaid with intricate golden designs. The throne room was near the highest point of his palace and the forward throne chamber opened out to a large balcony with no intervening screens so that he was afforded a magnificent view of the distant horizon even from his throne.

Emperor Sutoku's throne room was empty save for just 4 other figures, all standing – his four generals. He gestured to one of them, a tall almost skeletal looking woman with long purple hair that reached all the way down to her feet.

"Famine … the mirror …" He said simply.

The woman named Famine bowed deeply at the Emperor and raised her hand slightly concentrating. A summoning circle appeared and from within rose a small girlish figure with blond hair dressed in simple white. She had a mysterious aura about her despite her youthful cheeky looking face. But here and now though, she dared not show any of the childishness that her face so bespoke of.

Famine said simply.

"Show our emperor what he seeks… "

Cloud Mirror raised her hands and joined them together forming a circle with her fingers. Mist swirled around her hands and when it dissipated, she held a large mirror. Emperor Sutoku beckoned with a hand that looked like a claw so long were its fingernails. Gulping a bit, Cloud Mirror walked forward with hesitant steps and finally kneeled down before him, raising the mirror high above her.

Emperor Sutoku stared intently into the mirror, muttering what seemed like incantations. The face of the mirror swirled yet again, and then it revealed 3 girlish shapes holding hands and singing. Behind the three was the large form of the diamond dragon with head bowed. A nimbus of powerful energies surrounded them, visible even by looking at the mirror. A large human crowd stood entranced around them, and the lights of the Ginza district could be seen clearly.

He nodded satisfied, and with a wave of his hand, banished the image. Cloud Mirror retreated thankfully to her master's side, and Famine dismissed her with a shrug of her hands. Emperor Sutoku stood up and walked unhurriedly to the balcony. The castle was situated within a large park, but no one could see it. Normal onlookers couldn't see the castle and even ghost agents would not normally see it by mere scanning as it was protected for scrying and prying eyes with many powerful wards.

"It is time…."

Emperor Sutoku said simply. Raising both of his hands, he activated his castle…

The ground cracked and sundered as the entire castle rose upon its foundations into the air. The emperor kept his hands raised, and the castle kept on rising and rising, leaving the clearing it had been on far behind. It rose until it broke through the dark storm like clouds in the skies of Toyko. When he finally lowered his hands, the castle floated upon a sea of black storm clouds like a massive ship on black waves. With a gesture, he willed the castle forward and it started to move forward, as if surfing the thick clouds beneath it.

Emperor Sutoku stood on the balcony as his castle surged onward beneath his feet, carrying him and his 4 generals towards his destiny … the lights of Ginza awaited them.


	11. Making Connections

_Chapter 11 – Making Connections_

Ethen opened his eyes as the sunlight streamed in through the window. Where was he? It was an unfamiliar room and there was a warm body hugging him close … Wait, warm body! Then his eyes fell on the sleeping form beside him. Dora was still sleeping soundly and snuggled closer unconsciously. The scene hit him like a thunderbolt. What was he doing in bed with Dora! Then he realized that he was naked save for a pair of boxer shorts and he really panicked!

"What the…! Who, where ….!"

He rolled off the other side of the bed with such haste he landed on the floor with a thump, knocking his head!

"Ouch!"

As he reached his hand up to his head, more memories flooded back to him and he remembered! Dora had saved him from that diamond dragon… and she could fly! He then remembered how badly injured he had been, but as he reached behind and felt his back, all he could feel were two thin scars. His wounds had healed completely and he felt fine!

"zzz… *grumble grumble*, wanna sleep some more …. Zzz"

Muttered Dora, as she reached out an orange gloved hand to pull a pillow over her head to block out the sunlight. She burrowed further into the still warm bed and all that could be seen of her was the pretty embroidered white flowers on one sleeve.

The sense of panic had lowered somewhat, but he was still in shock, and where was his clothes!  
Then, Mira materialized in front of him.

"Morning, master!" she whispered , conscious not to wake Dora up. Then she took in Ethen's state of half nakedness.

"Eeekkks!" Mira covered her eyes with her hands. "Please get dressed master! And don't wake up Dora, she's had a long night. We were all concerned about you" She parted one finger and took a peek before quickly covering her eyes again quickly and blushed.

"I will, if I know where my clothes are!" Ethen whispered fiercely at Mira, still totally disoriented.  
Mira pointed at a cupboard nearby, risking a peep and then quickly covering her eyes again.

"They are in there…"

Ethen quickly ran over and opened the cupboard. Amidst Dora's dresses and skirts, he finally spotted his clothes hung neatly on a rack. He grabbed them and wasted no time putting them on.

"Are you hungry master? There's a kitchen downstairs…" Mira said helpfully. With Ethen clothed, she dared to lower her hands now.

"Ok … ouch!" Before Ethen could say more, he was hit by a flying alarm clock thrown by Dora.

" …. Keep quiet! *grumble* … want to sleep …" She pulled the pillow back over her head and was soon sleeping again.

Not wanting to get hit by more flying object, Ethen quickly and quietly stole out of the door, closing it softly and went downstairs. He found a fully functional kitchen, and started busying himself making breakfast. He made one more for Dora as well before taking both plates of food to the dining room table and sitting down.  
As he sat down and started eating breakfast. He looked at Mira expectantly.

"Ok, tell me what happened and how come I ended up in bed with Dora!"

Mira giggled and filled him in.

"… … then Dora went and polished off a few cans of beer and got herself smashed, and she stumbled up to the room you were in and climbed into bed without even undressing. I think she was so drunk then she had forgotten you were even in the bed. She was asleep before I could say anything."

Ethen nodded. He chewed his bread slowly even as he thought through everything.

Something still doesn't make sense. Dora exhibited phantom traits. She could fly. Yet she seemed to be very much human as well. Ethen's face reddened as he remembered the feel of her warm body next to hers when he had woken up. She wasn't some insubstantial spirit. Oh he had better check to see if the rest are alright now.  
He reached within himself and noted with satisfaction that he had no problems assessing his power. It flowed easily now, Nightingale's healing and one night of sleep had made him good as new. Circles of summoning opened all around him and his divina spirits emerged, whole again and relived to see him alive and well.

"Master! Master! You are alright! Did you beat that dragon?" Ypsilon asked.

"Master! You managed to run away!" the pink haired Cao Cao's armor squealed.

"I am perfectly fine now. Thanks everyone. I just wanted to see if you all were fine as well." Ethen said relieved. They all reassured him they were fine!

"Ypsilon, how come you looked at Canopus with that look before both of you faded away. I saw that!" Mira interrupted cheekily.

"Huh? Err… I was…. It was nothing!" Ypsilon squeaked before fishing out a huge book and hiding her red face in its page.

"She did? How come I didn't notice anything?" wondered Canopus out loud, totally oblivious. And he was totally mystified when he got hit by a large book thrown from Ypsilon.

"Geez, you guys are making such a racket!" Dora came down the stairs rubbing her eyes. She walked right through Canopus and sat down opposite Ethen picking up a piece of bread. She ate a bite and commented.  
"Hmmm, nice! At least you make decent toast! Errgh, I still have a little hangover from last night!" And she took a sip from her coffee.

Ethen made a quick gesture, and his daemons all disappeared. They were alone now. He laid down his cup of coffee and looked at Dora.

"First thing, I want to thank you for saving me. Really. I … sometimes lose myself and I probably would have died back there if not for you. Thanks Dora…" He said earnestly.

Dora flushed a little.

"Well, I AM charging you for all this, plus Nightingale too!"

She leaned over and whispered wickedly into Ethen's ear. "You are going to be up to your eyeballs in debt for a long time buster!"

Ethen looked back and said firmly "Don't worry. I always pay my debts, Dora!"

Dora leaned back and hid her face with her cup of warm coffee. Why was she still flushing, just because he said her name? She was acting like a silly girl on her first date!

Ethen continued "But if you don't mind, could I ask you a personal question?"

"You are human … but yet you have phantom traits. Its like you have the best of both worlds. How is it possible? Sorry if this is too personal, its ok if you don't want to answer it" He said quickly.

Dora stared at her cup of coffee for a while. She had always kept things about herself secret, but with Ethen, she didn't want to. She wanted to be honest with him about herself… She took a sip, heaved a sigh and began.

"My … father was a very powerful Phantom, and my mother was a very special human priestess. They fell in love and … although it normally isn't possible, she had me and my brother. We are … half phantom and half human. That's why I can do everything a human can, I can be in this world all the time, and yet, I also possess phantom powers… Guess you must think I am some kind of freak huh…"

She finished a little bitterly, but her heart was beating as she awaited his response.

"No … of course not. I kinda understand… after all, I am the last of Emperor Sutoku's bloodline. I have been attacked on sight by some ghost agents who have seen Emperor Sutoku before. Apparently, I really look like my ancestor, and it doesn't help that I am also a spirit summoner too. I feel like I sometimes belong to neither world. Not the world of ghost agents or the human world…"

Ethen rambled on … for some reason, perhaps because he felt that Dora would understand, he found it easier to share things about himself that up till now, he had shared with no one.

"That's why I want to make things right. I need to stop Emperor Sutoku, even if he is my ancestor, and I will! Then, people will no longer look at me and think I am a villain…" He ended.

Dora looked at him and smiled. His optimism and conviction was infectious.

"Well, if you want to help out in this dragon situation, I might have a lead. I sense a huge concentration of phantom power building up in central Ginza. I also picked this up. She showed Ethen a leaflet. It showed a picture of three smiling girls with a dragon in the backdrop. It said "Come watch the first pop concert extravaganza by Isolentia, Leviathan and Dragon Princess at central Ginza!"

Dora said "I think this so called pop group has something to do with the dragon, and the location corresponds with the buildup of phantom power I am sensing. If you go there, I think you will be able to make more headway into this whole dragon situation."

Ethen nodded. He looked at Dora' s cat like eyes and found them mesmerizing, they were so expressive! He found himself wanting to say something… but then he suddenly got shy and stopped. Instead he said.

"Hmmm. I guess I better get going for Central Ginza then…" And Ethen got up briskly, trying to use his mission to cover up for a sudden quickening in his heart. Why did he feel this way?

Dora saw him to the door, and at the door step, he turned and said to her again.

"Thanks for everything, really Dora! I really appreciate it!"

"… be careful out there, my brother says Emperor Sutoku is on the move…" Dora stopped. Why was she worried about him again, as she said that. She wanted to go with him! But she didn't know how to say it…

Ethen suddenly grabbed her hand, startling Dora … he had an intense look on his face.

"Help me fight Emperor Sutoku, Dora! Come with me! … Just name your price, I will do anything!" He started out strong, but flattered halfway as he realized how he was sounding, and mumbled the last part…

Dora's catlike eyes widened. She made as if to break free from his grip, but it was firm… and it sent tingles through her. She wanted to break away… or she didn't… There was a moment of silence, then Ethen realized that he was still holding her hand and he let go, flushing a bit. Dora was also red in the face, lowering her head to let her long tresses cover her face.

After a long moment, she made up her mind and looked up again.

"I can't be your daemon! I am half human and I can't be summoned like other daemons. However, I agree to help you. Here, take this calling card. When you need my help, call me through this card. It will enable me to reach you wherever you are."

She reached out her hand and in it was a card with a very lifelike picture of Dora in it, complete with her long tresses, spiky hair, and flower embroidered dress and orange gloves. As Ethen took the card, he and Dora both suddenly felt a silent but powerful connection form between them and the card and he thought he heard a slight tingle of a bell somewhere.

Dora let go of her card and drew back, her face getting even redder. But now, she also looked radiantly happy. Her smile quickly turned into a cat like grin and she said.

"And… the price of all these shall be … hmmm, what shall it be …" Her slightly slanted eyes were merry as she toyed with her ending as he waited with bated breath.

" … it shall be … oh I haven't thought of it yet. I will let you know when the time comes what the price is!"

She ended with a wicked grin as it dawned on him that he had spoken without thinking, by promising anything to her. But it was too late, the deal was sealed and the connection had been made…


	12. A Gathering of the Storm

_Chapter 12 – A Gathering of the Storm_

Somewhere in East Ginza …

The dragon breathed its last and expired with a weak roar, fading away into nothingness. She walked away with a calm that belied her youthful years. But the destruction in the street she was in and the huge crater where the dragon had crashed into told of the massive violence that had been unleashed in the fight. Yet, she was totally untouched. She looked as if she had just stepped out of a bath rather than just finishing a fight with a large rampaging dragon. Alhana looked back at the large crater, took out a cell phone and dialled a number.

"This is Alhana speaking. I have taken down 170 of these dragons now, but they keep on reappearing. I am sensing a build up of energies at Ginza, making my way there now." She spoke into the phone casually.

"Thank you for the report. Please proceed, Alhana Blake. As the captain of the Ghost Guild's most powerful division the Inquisition Wing, the ghost guild has the utmost confidence in you!"

"Acknowledged!" Alhana switched off the cell phone.

She hoped the rest of her Inquisition Wing members were alright. They were the most powerful ghost agents in the ghost guild, but the numbers of these dragons seemed endless… She hoped whatever that was in central Ginza could offer some answers.

She walked on… awaiting her next fight.

…Somewhere in West Ginza…

Cyrus sat upon a ledge upon a skyscraper at West Ginza. Beside him, Shuten Doji stood at ready, her katana resting easily in one hand.

"Master … why are we waiting?" Shuten asked.

"Emperor Sutoku will appear soon, I can feel it. I am waiting for him to make his move. When he does, then we will make ours … "Cyrus said grimly.

"Yes … master!"Shuten Doji said.

They both fell silent and waited…

... Somewhere near central Ginza …

Ethen wiped the sweat from his brow and heaved a sigh of relief as the latest dragon faded from view. His divina team cheered and smiled. The latest addition to his team, a divina knight spirit clad in coal black armour walked back to him and removed her helm. Behind the helm was a beautiful girl with golden hair and a determined look. Tristan, his latest divina spirit complimented him.

"You have become stronger, master! That was the biggest dragon we took down yet! And we are almost within sight of central Ginza"

"Yes … finally! Now hopefully we can get to the bottom of this whole dragon rampage, because no matter how many we banish, there always seems to be more." Ethen said.

"I am glad I agreed to become your spirit and lend my blade to you … Master!"

"Thanks for the compliment! I hope to live up to your expectations! Get some rest now everyone, there may yet be another fight when we reach that concert."

Ethen said and with a wave, he dismissed his divina spirits.

As always, after the action had concluded, Mira appeared. She was in great spirits, mirroring his relief and joy at almost reaching their goal and complimented him on his progress too. Then, she also demanded he get some rest just as he had requested that his divina spirits do as well before fading away. So he found himself alone sitting on a public bench resting.

Somehow, unsure of why he was doing it, he found himself taking out Dora's card and looking at the lifelike smiling picture. He found that he often took out that card when he was alone, yet … up till now, despite many more dragon encounters, he had yet to call on Dora once. Why didn't he? Or did he even know how to do it?  
He suddenly felt a little afraid, but it wasn't the type of fear upon seeing a huge dragon and such, it was that fear from wondering if he wouldn't be able to call upon Dora with the card and he would never see her again.

Now that his mind pursued this train of thought, it wouldn't let go. He stood up and resolutely took the card with both hands. For some reason, he had to know. He took a deep breath and focused his mind on the card …

The card got slightly hot, and then there was a shimmering effect around him. When the shimmering effect had faded, he was looking at Dora, who was had materialised in front of him, holding onto his card along with him. She held on to the card, and his fingers just a moment longer than really necessary, and then she let go and placed her hands behind her back, smiling a little.

"Err .. Hi!" He said stupidly. He suddenly realised he had no reason to call on Dora. He wasn't even in a fight!

"Hi Ethen!" Dora said cheerfully. She was in a grey dress with silver embroidered flowers. Her tresses shone in a shade of auburn. She looked around them carefully and back at him.

"You … don't look like you need help actually… you aren't lost are you?" She teased him, her slightly slanted brown eyes alight with laughter.

"I … we … made great progress and central Ginza … where that pop concert is being held is just down this street. I … just called you because it was your idea that led us this far, so maybe you might want be there when … you know … plus, I didn't know if you would come if I called, or if it would work… or …"

He stammered. Her appearing right in front of him, resulting in him looking straight into her mesmerizing eyes had kind of turned his brain off temporarily.

Dora's eyes grew warm and she purred.

"You called me because you wanted to take me to see a pop concert? That's so sweet of you, Ethen!" And she linked her arms with Ethen's and started walking down the street with him, just as if they were a couple going to watch a movie.

Secretly, Dora was feeling really happy. She had wanted to help, but Ethen had simply never called upon her. Yet, on the other hand, she felt rather shy coming at his call. And she had waited for such a long time, wondering when or if he would finally call her through her card. Finally, the call had come and she had answered it eagerly, though fearful of what kind of situation she would be facing when she appeared. This … was perfect. He had called her, not because he needed her, but because he wanted to see her. As Dora walked on beside Ethen, she felt that she could take on the whole world!

Behind them, a slightly forlorn shape materialised. Mira looked at the back of Ethen and Dora longingly. She then closed her eyes with a small little sigh. A single tear ran down one ghostly cheek. When she opened them again, Mira was smiling again. She couldn't help it, she was a mirror and her master, though feeling rather awkward, was also feeling happy right now, and so she was happy as well for her master… Mira slowly faded out and disappeared …


	13. To Touch a Dragon's Heart

_Chapter 13 – To Touch a Dragon's Heart_

At the end of the street, they came to a large square. The roads leading to it was filled with cars but oddly, all the cars were stopped. All the people inside the cars were seemingly in an entranced state, listening to something. Within the square was a huge raised platform. A global superstar singer was coming to Tokyo in a week and this was the stage. It was already more or less complete, including stands for the crowds. It was supposed to be empty. The superstar had not arrived yet. But to Ethen, it was anything but empty. The stands were filled to overflowing by spirits, anima, divina and phantom alike, yet all entranced, similar to the humans on the street. All attention was riveted to the 3 girlish figures on the stage, with the massive looming dragon behind them as a backdrop.

"That must be them! Dragon Princess, Isolentia and Leviathan! I wonder why everyone seems like they are caught in a … spel …"

Ethen trailed off, apparently they had arrived during a brief interlude and the three on stage now launched into another song anew. Isolentia, a purple haired girl in a purple skirt opened the song with a voice like a morning lark. The song soared as if like the sun rising and it seemed like even the heavy clouds above would part at her bequest. Then as she reached a high, the second figure, a stunning girl in an almost translucent white blue gown joined in. Leviathan added her voice now to Insolentia and a song that was already heart achingly beautiful became even more so. Her voice brought forth memories of the waves of the sea at night, rocking one to sleep in a boat. It was impossibly sweet and yet it was just as pure as Isolentia … pulling at your heartstrings even as its melody put you into a trance.

Ethen's mouth had been open since the song had started, and it hadn't closed. They had stopped walking by now, a short distance from the stage. Dora's small gloved hand had somehow found his right hand, holding it. Even as they just stood there, entranced just like all the rest of the people and spirits around them, the last figure, a golden haired girl with dragon horns and large golden eyes in a small pink dress stepped up hesitantly as the song reached its bridge. She still appeared rather self conscious of all the attention they were getting but nevertheless, she took the mike from a nearby small little flying dragonlet and opened her mouth…

A song that was already soaring like a bird, yet melodious like the sea now had the voice of a dragon princess added to it. Her voice was so heart rending that tears came to the eyes of all present. It was so pure, so innocent that even amidst the marvellous voices of Isolentia and Leviathan, it stood out. It rose impossibly high, such that it reached new heights that even Isolentia's voice had not attained previously. All traces of shyness had fled Dragon Princess now once she had started. As she turned towards the dragon behind them, her voice took on a wistful, sad edge.

A voice already so pure now added sadness to it, and it touched everyone present. Ethen could feel tears in his eyes and Dora wiped her eyes with one arm as well, keeping the other hand firmly within Ethen's hand.

Mira materialised next to Ethen's other side, tears streaming down her cheeks, Dragon Princess's voice was affecting her as well, so hauntingly, so clear and siren like was its call. In her current state of mind, she could particularly identify with the princess's sadness. Unwilling, and yet in spite of herself, Mira's hand crept out and slid into Ethen's left hand, and more tears streamed down her cheeks as she listened to the Dragon Princess singing her heart out.

The hope, sorrow and siren like call in her voice reached out and touched everyone present. The massive form of the dragon shook and swayed, and it head lolled. Its red tinged eyes closed and it laid its head down near Dragon princess peacefully as if falling asleep, as docile as a lamb.

Dragon princess laid a tender comforting hand on the massive dragon head, then turned around and started the chorus together with Leviathan and Isolentia. Under their rendition, the song soared anew, blending all three of their voices together into one harmonious glorious voice that took Ethen's breath away. Everyone present felt their spirits lift along with the song. Tears dried up as their rendition lifted higher and higher. Only a spirit's voice could rise to such impossible heights. Any single one of the three singers on her own had a voice that would already have charmed an audience. Having an unprecedented three such voices join together in chorus would charm the whole world.

Ethen didn't want the song to end. As long as it continued, he would stand there forever, drinking in its clear, heart tugging notes with mindless thirst. But as with all songs, it finally ended, and all three voices fell silent. With much difficulty, Ethen's mind finally started to function again. It was as if he had came awake from a dream. He finally closed his dry mouth and looked around. The rest of the audience did not seem to come out of their trance. All the humans remained rooted to their spot entranced as were the lessor spirits even though the song had ended. Beside her, Mira close her eyes and sighed, slipping her insubstantial small hand out of Ethen's left hand easily if reluctantly.

"I think if you aren't strong enough, you stay entranced from their singing. They are all very powerful phantoms and with that type of power, their song has more power than a siren's. They are really wonderful singers…"

Dora said softly beside him.

"Yeah, we better hurry!" Ethen said. He realised now that if they didn't move fast enough, once the trio started their next song, it was possible he would be again caught in their voice's impossibly sweet embrace again.

He quickly ran the last few metres and up onto the stage, Mira and Dora close behind him.

"Err, hi …" He started, but didn't get to finish.

"Eeekks! Its Emperor Sutoku!" Isolentia screamed at the sight of Ethen's face.

"No! Wait!" He started, but it was too late. Isolentia was charging at him with impossible speed and Leviathan's eyes were ablaze with fury, like that of a rolling turbulent ocean. Both were already unleashing their power and attacking him…


	14. The Four Horsemen

_Chapter 14 – The Four Horsemen_

… High above central Ginza…

Emperor Sutoku's castle floated upon the dark rolling clouds above Ginza. He stood upon the balcony facing his four dark generals – two men and two women.

"My four horsemen of apocalypse, it is time…" Emperor Sutoku proclaimed.

"I sense powerful individuals near Ginza. Death, War and Conquest … You will form a perimeter on the outskirts of central Ginza. I want no interference! Kill if necessary… Famine, go before me to central Ginza. Prepare for my coming, clear the rabble there …"

"Yes, my emperor!"

All four of his generals bowed low, then they each swung onto a huge coal black horse. The black chargers all leapt from the balcony and ran across the dark rolling clouds as if they were solid ground. Then, they dived right through and plunged with speed towards the ground, each splitting into a different direction.  
The dark general, a fierce barbarian like man known as War peeled off towards West Ginza. The one known as Death, a female with a cold dark beauty plummeted towards East Ginza. Conquest, a handsome proud looking man with an arrogant air yelled to the one known as Famine.

"You get all the fun, Famine! Remember to save some for us!" He laughed harshly and spurred his charger and it flew towards North Ginza.

"I fear not, dear Conquest …. For I hunger, so … very much….!" Famine whispered, as her charger plummeted towards central Ginza with breath taking speed.

Above them all, Emperor Sutoku stood on his balcony, gathered his power and lowered his hands in a downward gesture. He stood watching as his castle started its descent into the rolling clouds. Directly below them, an unsuspecting Ginza district was just awakening from the start of a new day, unaware that death and disaster was upon them.

Not all of Ginza was just awakening. Upon a massive raised platform, a young ghost agent named Ethen found himself already in the midst of a battle he didn't desire, unaware as well even as he fought that Famine, one of Sutoku's dark general plummeted towards them …

Isolentia charged in, purple hair flying even as Ethen was still trying to explain himself. Dora, much quicker on the uptake, quickly jumped in front of Ethen, blocking him from Isolentia. It was not a moment too soon, as Isolentia unleashed a powerful roundhouse kick. "What was that?!"

A golden ring appeared beneath Dora as she summoned her power just as Isolentia's leg crashed into her raised block. There was a resounding thud and a flash of golden light. Then Dora was flung back over thirty meters off the stage and crashed into a car. Metal bent with a crunch, and the entire car's side folded in. Isolentia was also similarly flung back towards Leviathan. The blue haired girl calmly reached out one slender arm and easily caught Isolentia. Leviathan absorbed all the backward force without moving a single step as her power flared and a backlash of water spray and bubbles flew from her back.

"Dora!" Ethen cried out in worry, but was quickly relieved to see a pair of orange gloves reach out from the metal wreckage of the car and pull herself upright again.

"Ouch! That girl really has some kind of a kick!" Dora muttered. She would have died easily if she hadn't used her power to block in time.

Leviathan raised her arms, and the rushing of the sea could be heard. Power pooled in her hands, and twenty foot tall tidal waves shimmered and materialised in front of her. There was a thunderous roar as she released her power and the twenty foot tall tidal waves rolled forward, engulfing everything in their path towards Ethen.

This time, Ethen no longer hesitated. He raised his arms , made a sweeping gesture and drew on his power. Two summoning circles opened and Ypsilon, the bookish constellation divina spirit and Canopus, a handsome divina spirit, the brightest star of Carina appeared. They raised both hands together…

Starlight shone upon the platform and a silvery wall sparkling with star dust twenty feet high rose in front of Ethen. It stretched all around until it encompassed most of the platform such that the entranced crowds were walled off. With a massive boom, Leviathan's incoming tidal wave hit the silvery wall with the force of an ocean's wrath. Star dust and water spray scattered in all directions, but ultimately, the shimmering wall held. As the tidal wave receded, its force spent, the water shimmered and faded away.

Leviathan's eyes opened wide in surprise that her attack had been stopped. Then, Mira suddenly materialised right in the middle of the two groups, her arms outstretched.

"Wait! Please! My master isn't Emperor Sutoku! He merely looks like him! Look closely! My master is a young man! We aren't here to fight you, we just want to stop these rampaging dragons! Please stop fighting, the crowds will get hurt!" She cried.

The little golden haired dragon princess, which had been watching the battle unfold silently up till then, now ran forward, placing a hand on Leviathan and Isolentia's shoulders.

"Wait, Levi, Isolentia…" The two girls paused and stopped their attacks, though the mood remained tense. The dragon princess faced Mira and said.

"So you aren't here to kill Draco or to stop our concert?" She indicated the sleeping dragon form behind her.  
Mira shook her head violently. Ethen, with Dora now back beside him walked up beside Mira and said.

"We think all this rampaging dragons circling in the skies above us have something to do with your particular dragon, and we sensed the buildup in power here. But we aren't here to fight or kill anyone, we just want to help stop all the destruction that the dragons are causing. And Emperor Sutoku is involved somehow in this too. I am Ethen, by the way."

Isolentia looked as if she was still mad and wanted to go another round, but suddenly a smile broken upon dragon princess's face, and dimples appeared along with her smile.

"Ok, I will trust what you say!" She started talking ….


	15. Apocalypse in Ginza

_Chapter 15 – Apocalypse in Ginza_

The dragon princess was a bubbly girl and talked excitedly about how the entire situation had happened. Ethen found himself smiling as he listened to her. Apparently, she had dreams of becoming a pop star and made her way to Tokyo. The large dragon was her bodyguard Draco, and the problem was that it had been corrupted by Emperor Sutoku's evil and so evil copies were being duplicated and these were terrorising the city. However, she had banded together with Leviathan and Isolentia to use the power of their singing to calm Draco down and hopefully purge the evil corrupting him so that evil copies of him would stop occurring. The side effect of entrancing all the gathered spirits and humans had been unforeseen.

Mira walked to the sleeping dragon and looked at it critically.

"So is it tame now? Did your singing do the trick? Because your singing was really awesome! And will these entranced spirits and people wake up?"

Just then the dragon slowly opened his eyes. Large orbs as big as a wheel looked at Mira.

"Eeeppps! Its awake!" Mira quickly jumped behind Ethen, looking from behind his shoulder fearfully.

"Don't worry, I think our last song finally did the trick. He looks alright now. And once we stop singing, I think the entranced crowds will eventually come out of it." Dragon princess reassured them.

"Yes, he should be the least of your worries at this point!" laughed a cruel voice.

They turned to see a black charger plunging from the air towards the platform. It landed easily on its hooves at the end and a thin, almost skeletal looking woman vaulted off the horse.

"I am Famine, one of the four Horsemen under Emperor Sutoku's banner. I am here to prepare for his majesty's coming! Come! I hunger … "

She focused and released her power, five summoning circles swiftly opened and five forms appeared. There was the mysterious girl known as Cloud Mirror again, still holding on to her mirror. There was a bored looking, thin woman, holding on to a sheathed sword. She was the anima spirit of a sword of dreadful reputation which had executed 36 vassals and went by the name of the Great Poet Kanesada. Beside her stood a wild looking white haired young man, with a large bag slung over his shoulder known as the anima spirit, Bag Of Fujin. Dwarfing them all, rose the gigantic form. It was the anima spirit of Alice's frock, twisted into a huge grotesque parady of a massive slug monster. Standing in front of them all, was a long haired, handsome but stern looking count, whose regal appearance was marred by the long fangs that he sported when he opened his mouth. Blood dripped from those fangs as he bared them in a hungry smile. The phantom spirit Dracula projected an aura of extreme hunger and blood thirst that could be felt from all who beheld him.

"Give the order my lady!" He cried, his blood thirst already rising.

"Go! Our Emperor has given the command, all rabble are to be slain without exception!" Famine, cried, eyes alight with eagerness and hunger for the slaughter to follow. Her daemons charged…

… in North Ginza…

They were the most powerful division of the ghost guild, sent to quell this dragon rampage. But now, these members of the Inquisition Division beheld one of Emperor Sutoku's four horsemen of apocalypse. The dark general Conquest stood in front of them, arrogance and power etched in his features as his gaze swept through them.

"I am Conquest, sent to quell all those who oppose the great emperor Sutoku. Bow before me or die!" He laughed and his power flared. Five summoning circles appeared and his daemons charged forth.

… in East Ginza…

Alhana Blaze, one of the most powerful ghost agents and captain of the ghost guild's inquisition division switched on her phone as it beeped urgently. Through it, she could hear screams of dying and agony.

"Captain! One of the Emperor's dark general is here, called Conquest. He is killing us…. We need help! Ahhh!" The voice was cut off by more cries, explosions and static.

Her men were in danger! But before Alhana Blaze could take another step, she sensed an aura of death and killing intent so intense she stopped, and quickly looked up. Standing upon the roof of a building was a female with a cold dark beauty.

"I am Death, one of our Emperor's four horsemen. All who face me shall have only one single fate … to die … !" She laughed terribly and raised her hands. Power flared and five summoning circles appeared and her daemons stepped forth.

The battle was quickly joined as the guild's most powerful captain faced off against one of Emperor's Sutoku's dark general.

… in West Ginza …

"Master … look!" said Shuten Doji, pointing upwards. Cyrus could see the massive form of Emperor's Sutoku's castle, now just starting to appear through the clouds, making its decent.

"It is time, Shuten. Let's go!" Cyrus said. He stood up, preparing himself.

"And where do you think you are going? Half breed?" A loud shout stopped him in his tracks.

A massive barbarian like form landed on the roof of the skyscraper where he was, the floor tiles cracking and breaking from the force of his decent.

"I am the horsemen War, and Your opponent shall be me!" the Babarian exclaimed, already clenching his arms into balled fists. His power flared and 5 summoning circles appeared around him.

"Did you actually call me a half breed?" Cyrus ground out through clenched teeth. His eyes were filled with a barely contained rage. Four other summoning circles appeared around him and his daemons rose from them even as Shutun Doji expanded into the form of the red demonlord, her massive form dwarfing her master's…

Explosions, and sounds of death, pain and destruction blossomed all over Ginza from all quarters. Emperor Sutoku's dark generals, the four horsemen of apocalypse had arrived upon Ginza, bringing death, destruction and war to all in their wake…


	16. Wrath of Famine's Hunger

_Chapter 16 – The Wrath of Famine's Hunger_

Dracula, Famine's daemon licked his lips, his eyes alight with hunger. At his master's command, he charged into combat. Bodies, limbs and blood sprayed as he carved a bloody path towards the platform, killing and maiming anything in his path. Even entranced spirits in his path were brutally dismembered and faded away. He paused only briefly in front of a car directly in his path and drove his hand into the vehicle as if it were butter. With a contemptuous flick of his buried hand, the entire vehicle was flung into the air out of his way like a toy car and smashed into another vehicle, both crumpling under the impact. His aura of bloodthirst seemed to rise as his killing intensified and all of Famine's daemons could feel his effect on them as well. A maniacal sound of laughter could be heard as the count slaughtered his way onward.

The white haired anima spirit of the Bag of Fujin grinned and opened his bag. A strong nauseating wind blew across the whole Ginza square in force. Ethen struggled to stay on his feet. It wasn't just merely a strong wind, even from so far away, Ethen could feel the ill wind leeching his strength from him, draining his energies.

The monstrous slug monster slid along ponderously, leaving a trial of slime in its wake. It reared on its haunches and then slammed down with thundering force.

"Gloommmp!"

Explosions blossomed underneath its bulk as it easily crushed several cars with that slam. Worse still, as the impact hit, a flood of noxious slime splattered in all directions from the monster, and whatever life the slime touched seem to wither and writhe in agony. Its slime was toxic and promised a slow death to anything that made contact with it. Already, as it slid its way forward towards the platform, the slug monster left in its wake a horrifying trail of wreakage, withered bodies and fading spirits, its touch deadly to spirit and human alike.

Cloud mirror, the blood haired anima spirit of an ancient mirror, normally a bubbly spirit was horrified at the carnage and murder being wrought and turned to her master Famine.

"I … I can't … master, please … I can't do this …" She begged desperately, her normally bright gentle eyes now filled with tears.

Famine looked upon Cloud Mirror in disgust and sneered.

"Weakling! Why do I even keep you around me!"

Famine closed her hands in an iron grip, power surging through it. Cloud Mirror screamed in pain as she felt her master's wrath encase her in a shroud of crackling energies. She crumpled to the floor into a tiny ball, convulsing with pain and unable to do anything but bear her master's punishment.

"Begone! I will use another more suitable spirit this time round! But you will regret defying me…"Fame ordered, and with a wave, she dismissed Cloud Mirror who faded away. She gestured fiercely anew and another summoning circle opened again. This time, a bare backed blue haired spirit with dark maroon coloured pants stepped from it.

"Yoto! Unsheathe your sword! I wish to see great bloodshed today!" Famine cried in glee.

Yoto, the anima spirit of a sword that had wrecked immense havoc, smiled grimly in acknowledgement and drew his hands across in an unsheathing motion. Magically, a sword animated in his hands, its blade trailing purple witch fire. He gripped the sword firmly with his hands, and raising magical energies could be seen emitted from him in trails of purple fire and blood and said simply.

"Yes … master!"

And then, Yoto, the anima sword spirit was off, his long blue hair flying in the wind and his blade weaving a deadly dance of death. Spirits, human alike were cut down in a furry of bloodshed Yoto sliced a bloody path forward. Even metal parted before the deadly blade as he sliced right through a car in his path, separating it cleanly with one single cut, its two halves falling to the side. Once the blade known as Yoto had been unsheathed, bloodshed was inevitable.

The last anima spirit of Famine's, the Great Poet Kanesada, was an anima spirit in the form of a bored looking woman with long flowing black hair dressed in a purple kimono. She slowly and languidly drew her sword slowly across her hands, savouring its feel. Her long blade thrummed with barely contained power as she drew it across her fingers.

"Master, this is boring… destroying such rabble is so … beneath me!"

She flicked her red eyes expressively pretending to be extremely bored by her master's orders, but she was barely succeeding in containing her actual rising excitement, and her sword hummed even more loudly. Finally, as Dracula's aura swept through her and further intensified her excitement, she could bear it no longer. With a gleeful screech, she released her pent up power and fury. Her sword swung back fully behind, and then swung forward in a great arc. There was a full swish, followed swiftly by a tremendous boom as the power of the sword Kanesada released its full fury. An expanding arc of force curled outward from her sweep, slamming into all in its invisible path with massive fury. Cars were hurled into the air, metal bent and crumpled, people were smashed into pulp, spirits howled and dissipated as the utter destruction of the sword Kanesada was wrought on all in its path. Seconds from the time after she had completed her swing, all that could be seen was a concave arc of utter destruction from her all the way up to the singing platform which itself had not been spared. A jagged cut of destruction now marred the huge platform, splitting it like a knife's first cut into a cake.

Ethen's eyes widened and his fists clenched in anger at the sight of all the wanton death and destruction being caused to innocent bystanders, both human and spirit alike. He raised his hands and his power surged. Five summoning circles opened around him and his spirits emerged…

Over at the platform stage, Dracula's aura and Bag of Fujin's ill wind was having other unwanted effects. The diamond dragon Draco, initially pacified, now reared up its long neck, roaring. It was already corrupted by Emperor Sutoku's evil magic, and now Dracula's aura and Bag of Fujin's evil wind was breaking the calming effect of the singing trio previously.

"No! Draco…. Stop! Please!" The dragon princess entreated even as the dragon's orbs slowly started to turn red again.

Leviathan turned to her and spoke urgently.

"We can't all join you to sing now, Ethen is going to need our help! Try and do what you can to soothe him again on your own, princess! Come on, Isolentia, let's go!" She finished, grabbing Isolentia's hand. Dragon princess nodded and turned back towards Draco. She started to sing again to him, her pure voice rising above the chaos and sounds of destruction. It lifted and lifted, but still the dragon's eyes glowed red and it swung its massive head from side to side as it battled against itself.

Its not working! Its not enough! Thought the dragon princess desperately, as she continued to sing. Then, to her surprise, another person's voice joined hers. Mira stepped bravely beside her, standing in front of the huge trashing dragon and added her voice to Dragon Princess's. She had heard the previous trio's wonderful singing, and now, as a mirror would, she reflected and projected back all of the pent up emotions and sounds that had coursed through her previously when she and Ethen had stood there stunned drinking in the wonder of their singing. And to it, she now added her own voice, her own hopes, her own dreams, and although she would never admit it, Mira was actually an amazing singer in her own right as well.

Together the two girl's voices rose and pierced through the fog that was shrouding the diamond dragon's mind. Its trashing had slowed to a swaying as it continued to battle the evil Emperor's corruption, now aided by the power of the two girls'singing ...


	17. Descent of a Hundred Petals

_Chapter 17 – Descent of a Hundred Petals_

Famine surveyed the carnage her daemons were causing. Then she saw Ethen summoning his daemons. From Ethen's summoning circles stepped for his divina spirits. There was a meddling ghost agent here! Her lips curled, making the skeletal woman look even more frightening.

"Let's make this even more interesting!" She snarled and raised her hands. Power flared anew.

Famine, the dark general of Emperor Sutoku, called upon her army.

Hundreds of ghostly balls of fire descended upon central Ginza from the dark skies. When they got close, it became apparent what they really were. All of them were Onibi, red clothed minions with hands ablaze with ghostly blue fire. They floated in the air, in the hundreds above the platform, upon buildings, and above central Ginza. Then in unison, they placed their hands together, forming a ball of blue flame, then they hurled the balls of flame earthwards. In an instant, the whole area around central Ginza was being pelted with a rain of blue fire. Numerous small explosions blossomed around central Ginza and the platform became pork marked with the many small craters caused by the blue balls of fire.

"Ypsilon, Canopus! Form your shield! Try and protect as many as you can. Stop those Onibi!" Ethen mentally reached out to his two celestial spirits. At the same time, he was also commanding his other spirits into battle. Ypsilon looked at Canopus beside her, who smiled grimly.

"Ypsilon! I will handle the Onibi, but this will take time. Keep them off my back!"

Canopus whispered close to her ear, then he started focusing his power intently into his hands. A sphere of starlight formed in his hands, and started to slowly get bigger, all the while glowing more and more brightly like a mini star.

Ypsilon stepped in front of Canopus protectively and raised her hands skywards. As she released her power, a large golden bubble of light formed around the platform shielding all of them including many of the still entranced humans and minor spirits. It was 20 feet high and shimmered with starlight. She grimaced as the numerous balls of blue fire hurled by the Onibi started to impact on the shield. Blue explosions blossomed across the massive shield and it shuddered, but Ypsilon gritted her teeth and her shield held. She wouldn't let the enemy harm her friends, especially the one behind her deep in concentration. Ypsilon struggled under the strain of holding the shield, but focused her power and hung on…

Tristan, the famous divina knight spirit from Camelot, made a few running strides and then leapt skywards, the force of her jump smashing a crater on the platform beneath her. She shot like an arrow through the air, and in her passage, the red clad Onibi spirits gasped and faded away, sliced through cleanly without mercy by her black sword. Her jump took her towards the wall of a building. She flipped and placed her two feet towards the wall using it as leverage to brace herself. Then with a boom that shattered the wall, flying like an arrow in the other direction, her sword already leading the way, slicing her way through more of the floating Onibi. As she landed on the ground, cratering it, a shout sounded before her.

"Finally, someone to test the blade of Yoto!"

Tristan raised her black sword in a parry, already noting the incoming danger. With a massive clang, sparks flew as her black blade was met by the steel of the Yoto, the sword spirit, still trialing purple fire and blood. Then the two separated, both jumping back several feet and eyed each other intently. Then in unspoken assent, both charged at each other at the same time, their blades leading the way.  
Tristan's red skirt flew behind her as she swung her silver edged black blade in a dizzying array of strikes. Yoto met her with equal fury, his steel katana flashing so quickly the trials of purple fire from his katana merged together and he seemed to be enveloped in a purple ball of flame. Multiple sounds of katana against sword could be heard and sparks flew from their impact as the two clashed. Both blades were flashing almost too quickly for the eye to follow. From afar, it looked as if a ball of black fury was colliding with a ball of purple, neither refusing to yield.

The dreaded sword of destruction Great Poet Kanesada was enjoying herself. Each sweep of her blade was accompanied by a massive crescent shaped blow that carved through anything in its way, wrecking utter destruction. She raised her blade yet again gathering her power, her eye on the golden shield Ypsilon had enacted. Just one slice should do it, she thought, but suddenly, there was a flash of steel from either side of her.

A demon princess, peerless in her beauty and wielding a golden katana, suddenly appeared on Kanesada's right side, her katana slicing in with killing intent. Her golden katana flashed with deadly accuracy and Kanesada was forced to defend herself. With a clang, Kanesada's blade stopped the golden katana path in its tracks.

"Lady Suzuka… surely you know you can't possibly stand before the Great Poet's power!" laughed Kanesada. A mere flick of her sword was accompanied by a massive surge of force that blasted the demon princess back ten feet before she managed to halt its overwhelming force. Kanesada made to follow up with another slice, the power in her blade already trumming, but she was once again halted as she felt another presence on her left side this time.

"Vengence blade!"

Once again, the Great Poet Kanesada was forced to halt her attack on Lady Suzuka to defend against a new adversary. As she flicked her blade to the side to parry, a katana with a pink handle sliced in dangerously and another loud clang was heard as the two blades impacted. Kanesada beheld a woman with determined eyes, long black hair, pink yukata and a long black skirt. Riya Amagasaki didn't hesitate when her blade was parried and immediately launched a lightning series of attacks with her katana. Both she and Lady Suzuka knew that the key to fighting the Great Poet was not to allow her to unleash her overwhelming destructive power with her slices. Lady Suzuka also charged in from the other side, her katana leading the way. The two females boxed in Kanesada between them and launched a dizzying flurry of strikes, charging in to such close quarters that there was barely one feet between their bodies and Kanesada's. It was a daring strategy as reckless and as dangerous to both of them as it was to Kanesada. Blades clashed and the clang of swords became almost continuous, so fast and quick were the strikes and parries.

Try as they would though, Riya and Lady Suzuka couldn't penetrate Kanesada's defense. Worse, while she could not unleash her signature devastating slice of destruction, the force of even her parries was such that it was all they could do to barely keep within such a close distance to the sword spirit. They had to risk a gamble or Kanesada's power would eventually overwhelm them both. Riya Amagasaki met Lady Suzuka's eyes and she nodded grimly. Riya braced herself the next time her katana was parried by Kanesada's powerful blade and this time, instead of fighting against the force, she allowed the Great Poet's force to fling her back ten feet. Riya's legs curled under her as she landed, and with a thud, she launched herself into the sky…

With the melee now solely between Lady Suzuka and Kanesada, it was an uneven battle and both sides knew it. Lady Suzuka abandoned all attempts at defense and plunged straight in, her blade aimed directly at Kanesada's heart. She focused all her power on her katana, preparing to sacrifice herself so that she could get a true hit in, while more importantly, buying Riya some time. Kanesada smiled and gripped her sword with both hands. The blade trummed with power and she slashed diagonally upwards in a mighty arc that caught Lady Suzuka's blade with her own. With a huge clang and a shower of sparks, the force of her power not just deflected Lady Suzuka's katana strike, it literally blew the demon princess backwards twenty feet and she only stopped because she crashed heavily into a brick wall. Two lines of blood crisscrossed her front, one made by her own blade being forced backwards into her body, and the other, made by the overwhelming power of Kanesada's blade. Lady Suzuka slumped to her knees, her blood pooling upon the ground. Through her fading vision, she saw the glint of steel in the sky above Kanesada and mouthed a prayer through her blood stained lips.

"Up … to you.. now, Riya!"

Then she crumpled to the ground, her spirit form fading away.

The Great Poet Kanesada didn't have time to be smug. Above her in the sky, screaming a war cry, Riya Amagasaki unleashed every ounce of her power into her strike as she plummeted towards the sword spirit. A hundred pink petals floated downwards from the sky around her towards Kanesada. Then the petals all shimmered, and suddenly, it was no longer petals, but one hundred katana blades all flashing down in every single direction from the sky at the Great Poet Kanesada.

"Descent of a hundred petals!"


	18. Tristan's Last Stand

_**Chapter 18 – Tristan's last stand**_

The slug monster roared and slammed down its massive form. Dora flitted out from its descending bulk just before it hit the ground with a thundering smash. She raised her hands towards the slug monster and released another golden ball of magic. It crashed against the monstrous form exploding in a golden shower. The slug monster roared in pain, but did not pause.

"What will it take to bring you down, you disgusting blob!"

Dora yelled at the creature, her invisible phantom wings keeping her at a safe distance.

"Let us help too, Dora!"

Leviathan cried as she and Isolentia arrived. The blue haired girl made a sweeping motion with her hands and a blue glowing tidal wave roared forth to smash into the slug monster, pushing it back right 30 feet and smashing it into an apartment block, it roared again in anger.

"Don't forget about the Bag of Rajin!" said a voice cracking with storm like fury.

A white haired young man jumped onto the head of the slug monster and swirled his hands around. His power flared, and instantly a wall of wind rose up around the three girls. The wind wall rose up high and spun with the force of a tornado. Cars, people, debris caught in the wind were all pushed aside and smashed asunder. Oddly enough, it did not affect the three girls. The center of the tornado was the eye of the storm and it was quiet there. But they could see the destructive power of the tornado like wind wall upon any that tried to pass it.

Dora focused and unleashed a golden ball of power at the tornado. It was simply swept by the wind wall and dissipated. Leviathan swept her hands and threw a tidal wave at the wind wall. Again, the power of the wind swept up all the water with its force until it also dissipated. Isolentia gathered her power, and charged right into the wall, only to literally bounce off it and get hurled back with great force. She was quickly caught by Leviathan, breaking her backward momentum. The three girls eyed the massive swirling wall of wind with consternation. They were trapped!

"My master wants you three to stay in there quietly! Once we have handled the rabble, including that irritating young ghost agent, then we will come and finish you off!"

The white haired man known as the bag of Fujin laughed while he continued to keep the wind wall up …

"Descent of a hundred petals!"

One hundred katana blades converged onto the Great Poet Kanesada as Riya unleashed her most powerful strike. The thin woman smiled insanely and gripped her blade tightly. Massive power surged through her and her form shimmered and seemed to fade as her anima spirit merged into the blade Kasenada just as she swept it upwards in a massive crescent slash. There was a dull hum, and then a massive boom as Kasenada's overwhelming power was released outwards. The massive explosion of power met the descending katana swords and blew them away. The blades were scattered and flew in a hundred directions, embedding themselves in whatever they struck. Some of the Onibi in the air were unlucky enough to be hit by some of the blades and perished, as the katanas pierced them.

Riya, being nearest to the centre of Kanesada's explosive release of power suffered the worst of it. The blade in her hand shattered as it failed to match up in direct confrontation with the sword that was Kanesada, and she was hurled backwards a great distance. She fell and crashed through a part of the raised platform, and plunged through it to the ground below, steel supports and wood splintering about her. She lay there amidst the wreckage, her power fading fast and her form already starting to shimmer away from the massive damage she had taken.

"Such destructive power…"

Murmured Riya before her form finally dissipated away.

Kanesada laughed maniacally at the destruction she had wrought. She didn't even bother to check on her enemy's fall, knowing the power of her sword. She daintily walked towards The other sword fight that was happening between the sword spirit Yoto and Tristan, her sword already started to hum ominously with power even as she approached.

Tristan, the divina knight spirit broke away from Yoto, as she sensed Kanesada's approach. She was panting and her blade felt heavy in her hands. Ten feet away, Yoto also breathed heavily, similarly exhausted.

"You were a formidable foe, knight spirit! Now let's finish this!"

Yoto admitted, as he raised his sword and gathered his power, purple fire dancing along its edges. But he paused as his master's command and will took over. Then he snarled in anger.

"It appears we will be unable to end this honourably, the way I would have preferred. I am sorry, Tristan, it is over!"

Yoto said bitterly even as Kanesada stepped up beside him, her blade already now humming with barely suppressed power. At their master's command, they touched their blades together. Purple fire blazed across both swords and merged with Kaneasada's blade. She grinned in sheer delight at the impending destruction.

Tristan looked at the two sword spirits before her. Even from this distance, she could feel the buildup as the two merged their power. But she wouldn't budge from her spot. She couldn't! Ten feet behind her was Ypsilon and Canopus. Ypsilon was still intent on keeping the shield up around them, protecting them from the army of Onibi's fire attacks in the air above them while the other was almost done with his spell. Indeed, even as she felt the buildup of power before her, she could also sense Canopus's power building towards a crescendo behind her. And her master Ethen stood right behind the pair. There was no choice in the matter. She would choose death before she moved from her spot. She grimly plunged her blade into the ground before her and gathered her power. Visions of a familiar battlefield in her last life appeared before her, a bloody battlefield filled with fallen bodies and scattered broken swords. She embraced the vision and called upon all of her power.

"Knight protector... last stand!"

Tristan's blade flared with light even as Kanesada and Yoto released their fury. A massive crescent bow wave of force lined with purple fire arced across the battlefield, destroying all within its path, headed directly for Tristan. The ground before her shook and crumpled and split apart. A massive steel wall of blades rose up before her upon the battlefield, rising up ten feet high. There was a thunderous explosion as the Kanesada and Yoto's destructive arc hit the blade wall. The wall of blades cracked, and then sundered apart. Tristan screamed in pain as the bow wave of force hit her, but she held her ground, using her sword, which was plunged into the ground to hold her up against that incredible strike. She was pushed back five feet as her sword left a deep groove in the ground.

Finally, the destructive force dissipated. Tristan remained in her frozen position, blade still firmly pushed into the ground. Then, her black armor cracked and then fell apart, tumbling into pieces onto the floor, leaving her with only her white top and her flaring red skirt. A trail of blood slowly made its way from the edge of her mouth down her neck. But Tristan smiled a desperate blood filled grin. She had withstood the attack with her last stand and her comrades behind her were safe! Then she felt the completion of Canopus's spell and power flared behind her.

"Spell Galaxy!" Canopus intoned.


	19. Breaking Free

**_Chapter 19 – Breaking Free_**

As Canopus, the brightest star in the Carina constellation, completed his spell Galaxy, his power, which had been harnessed all this time and concentrated into the globe of light in his hands was finally released. There was a massive explosion and a flaring of starlight. The exploding globe of light flared out and enveloped everyone, including even the swarms of Onibi floating in midair above the platform. The leading edge of the explosion of light continued until it had covered almost the entirety of central Ginza.

It was a blinding light that had different effects on different people and ghosts. The Onibi screamed in pain and in an instant, were all dissipated, destroyed by the power of Canopus's spell. Even Famine and her daemons had to shield their eyes at the blinding starlight, though they were powerful enough to withstand its power. The rest of the entranced humans, ghosts, and Ethen's spirits were all unaffected by light.

Despite its intensity, Canopus's spell eventually ended and the starlight faded away. In its wake, the sea of Onibi which had been hurling destruction on the city in general and at Ypsilon's shield in particular had been all wiped out. Ypsilon released her shield with a thankful sigh and turned around and threw herself at Canopus, unable to help herself and enveloping him in a warm hug.

"You did it! I knew you would!" She whispered happily. Just then, she realised that in the heat of the moment, that hug was a rather intimate gesture. For she, the introverted nerdy bookworm had just done something rather uncharacteristic, and she flushed deeply red, making to pull back. But Canopus hugged her closer happily as he said with his usual bravado.

"Hey, of course I did! I am the hero, aren't I?"

Feeling herself enveloped closer into his warmth, Ypsilon felt herself getting lightheaded as she realised Canopus was actually hugging her even tighter. She sank deeper into his embrace, unable to resist the intimate feeling of his closeness. Just for a moment, the two briefly forgot about everything around them except for each other.

But the moment was short lived. There was a crunch of heavy footsteps upon the metal platform and the flash of a black cloak. Canopus saw a dark form rushing upon them with blinding speed and barely had time to fling a startled Ypsilon behind him, yelling out a warning.

"Ypsilon! Be careful!"

Canopus tried to raise some sort of shield, but he was too slow. A gloved hand as hard as iron drove into his throat cutting off his voice and another hand plunged into his chest. A burst of starlight from Ypsilon blasted into the dark cloaked figure and hurled him back ten feet as he withdraw his hands to protect himself from her attack. The damage had been done though, as Canopus gurgled desperately as he struggled to speak through his blood filled throat. He stared down at a gaping hole within his chest and strength fled his legs. Ypsilon caught him in an embrace as he slumped down, tears running down her face. Canopus managed a weak reassuring smile before his eyes closed and his form shimmered and he disappeared from Ypsilon's lap. The dark figure rose upright slowly from his defensive stance and raised his gloved hands to his mouth. Dracula the dark count slowly licked his blood drenched hands and savoured the sweet taste of blood even as he stared hungrily at his next target, the Divina spirit, Ypsilon…

Back within the Bag of Fujin's wind wall. Dora narrowed her eyes in resolve and turned towards Leviathan. She spoke urgently of her plan and finished with a plea.

"I don't know if this will work, but we have to try! Ethen and the Dragon Princess needs our help!"

Leviathan and Isolentia looked at Dora and nodded. Leviathan raised her hands and summoned forth her power again. Waves of water wrapped around both Isolentia and Dora. Both Isolentia and Dora focused their energies and then started to spin, Dora constantly spun and spun like a top in a cloakwise direction, a pale golden aura surrounding her and joining with Leviathan's watery embrace. Leviathan's water swirled around her faster and faster, aided by her spinning momentum and soon, all that could be seen of Dora was a golden spinning waterspout. Beside her, Isolentia was likewise spinning, but in an anti-clockwise direction. Her purple aura merged with Leviathan's water and soon, a similar purple colored spinning waterspout formed beside the golden one. At Leviathan's urging, the two spinning waterspouts, with Dora and Isolentia within them moved apart and each plunged into the whirling wall of wind surrounding them. There was a loud crack as both vanished into the wall of wind.

Both Dora and Isolentia were caught up within that powerful gale force but through it all, they gritted their teeth and continued their spinning, focusing their powers and trusting in Leviathan's water around them to protect them from the Tornado wind buffeting them. Their spinning, combined with their powers created their own tornado like force, both interacting with and combating against the Tornado wall.

"What is happening! What are they doing!" exclaimed the Bag of Fujin. He couldn't believe it, despite all of his efforts, something was tearing his Tornado wall of wind apart from within.

Then, with a final howl, the Tornado wind wall expanded and burst apart, a huge blast of wind blowing out in all directions before subsiding to nothing. Within its centre, a blue haired Leviathan could be seen standing proudly with two spinning forms besides her. Gradually, their spinning slowed and they stopped, revealing the wind swept Dora and Leviathan. They were finally free of the wind wall prison which the Bag of Fujin had set up around them!

The dark general Famine smiled at the carnage around her. Her daemons were winning over Ethen's daemons. But her celebration was short lived. A massive structure descended upon the building near the platform, totally crushing it. Emperor Sutoku's castle had finally arrived, its huge bedrock flattening everything beneath it. Dust and debris billowed from it settling upon the ground, amidst the destroyed building which served as its cradle. Atop the castle in its balcony, Emperor Sutoku beheld the combatants before him, his cold eyes sweeping across the entire platform. He walked straight off the balcony, itself still over fifty feet away above the ground. The air seemed to solidify under him as he walked down seemingly a transparent stairway towards the ground.

Even as the emperor strode down towards the ground in mid air, a dark aura of evil swept out from him. All who felt it shivered, and all action on the platform halted as everyone turned to stare at the emperor. Famine called back her daemons to her side, and by the time the emperor had stepped foot upon the steel platform, she was at his side, her head bowed, with all of her daemons in similar pose behind her.

"Hail, my emperor!" Famine knelt down and bowed her head to the ground, touching it. She held her position there, awaiting her master's acknowledgement.

"Famine, I am disappointed in you. I thought the rabble would have been cleared by now…"

The emperor said in a smooth silky voice which caused the fearsome Famine to quiver uncontrollable as icy fingers of fear grasped her heart.

"I was … just about to finish off the opposition. If you would allow me to continue while you majesty deign to rest for a while…"

"Famine, that you even needed to ask for more time is a disgrace! As one of my favoured generals, I had much higher expectations of you. Expectations which you have disappointed!"

As the emperor's attention focused on Famine, she felt the full force of his disapproval weigh down upon her like a heavy iron weight upon her shoulders and she sank her head lower. Her daemons faded away as the force of her emperor's disapproval swept through her.

As Emperor Sutoku berated his general and his attention centred on her, Ethen and the rest shook off the effects of his evil opposing aura. Dora, Leviathan and Isolentia rejoined Ethen in the centre of the platform. Behind them, the dragon princess peeped out from within the folds of her guardian dragon's tail. The eyes of her diamond dragon were now sharp and clear as it stared at the emperor with teeth bared, its tail wrapped protectively and loosely around the princess.

Tristan struggled to stand up, her torn and battered body betraying her. Even as she pushed herself up using her blade as support, she could feel the battering she had taken from Kanesada and Yoto's combined attack. But she couldn't fall now! Emperor Sutoku had just arrived, things would only get worse from here. Her master needed her. But she felt a hand upon her shoulder and looked up to see Ethen.

"Go back Tristan, you have done all you can."

Ethen said quietly and firmly.

"But…" Tristan tried to protest weakly, but she felt again Ethen's command.

"Just go. Don't worry." Ethen said.

Tristan breathed out a ragged sigh and closed her eyes. A vision of her prior life flashed through mind, that her alone upon a bloody and torn battlefield with weapons strewn around and bodies piled high. She opened them again, and the image stayed with her as she looked up at her master amidst the blasted steel platform. She nodded and closed her eyes again as her divina form finally shimmered and faded away.

Ethen turned to Ypsilon, who had stood up but still looked a bit dazed, with tears still in her eyes.

"Go back as well, Ypsilon! Go see how Canopus is." Ethen said softly.

Tears brimmed over in Ypsilon's eyes, but she dashed them away fiercely with her hand.

"Let me stay, master, I can still fight!" she implored.

Ethen looked at her tear stained face and shook his head.

"It will be alright Ypsilon, just go. I will talk to … him, there won't be a fight." Ethen said.

He knew what he said was just a hope at this point, but he saw Ypsilon's pain and grief and knew she was still affected and shaken up. He did not want to put her through another fight at this point. Though Ypsilon was still shaking her head, she could not refuse her master's command. Her form slowly shimmered and winked out as well.

Ethen sighed and turned towards Dora. He started to open his mouth only to be shushed by her finger upon his lips. She put down her hand and grasped his hand.

"Ethen, I am not your daemon which you can just order to disappear when you feel like it. I am staying right here no matter what you say. That card I gave you was a calling card, its not a dismiss me card!"

Behind her, Dragon princess shook her curls and pushed out from the folds of diamond dragon, to walk up and said firmly.

"We are here as well. Thanks for all your help, especially Mira here. We will face this together!"

She looked straight at Ethen and reached forth her own small hand, placing it firmly upon Ethen and Dora's clasped hands. Beside her, Leviathan and Isolentia nodded and also added placed their hands upon theirs. The diamond dragon snorted his approval above them, with enough strength for them to feel the wind. Finally, Mira the faithful anima spirit, also placed her hand upon the whole group's.

"I will always be here for you, master, no matter what happens!" she said fervently.

A soft golden light shone from centre and enveloped all of them together. It was warm and soothing and made one's soul soar free. Again, Ethen thought he heard a distant bell chiming in his head. Another important link had been made.

Then, they all dropped their hands as they felt Emperor Sutoku's attention refocus on them and his oppressive aura reached out to dim the light. But though dimmed, they each all felt it remain in their hearts, and all turned as one to face the dread emperor with new resolve.


	20. Claws of Darkness

**_Chapter 20 – Claws of Darkness_**

Emperor Sutoku was dressed in the rich elaborate clothes as befit his status. While he was centuries old, he actually looked no more than in his thirties. It was no wonder that Leviathan and Isolentia had mistook Ethen for him initially. His face bore a striking resemblance to Ethen. However, his eyes bore none of the warmth that Ethen's eyes had. Instead, they were cold, dead and revealed a depth of evil that chilled the heart of anyone looking into them. And now, these eyes were focused on them as even as he approached.

Drawing a deep breath. Ethen motioned the rest to stay back for now and walked towards his ancestor. The two met in the centre of the blasted platform. Famine, stood motionless far behind her emperor, off to the side, not even daring to make a sound, but her eyes showed her fury at being thwarted by Ethen's group and they promised terrible retribution as she glared at Ethen. But despite all the wrath she exuded, she still didn't dare to make a single move from where she stood, fearing to offend her master further.

As they stood looking at each other, it was Ethen who broke the silence first.

"Emperor Sutoku, I am Ethen. I am one of your descendants! Please… stop your evil! You are hurting many innocent people! I … don't wish to fight you, but if you persist, I will, even if you are my ancestor!"

The Emperor contemplated Ethen silently for a moment. Then, quick as a flash, his arm shot out, his hands claw like and reaching for Ethen. A dark shadow claw formed in the blink of an eye and shot out from Emperor Sutoku and slammed into Ethen. The shadowy claw tightened around his neck, seeming to have both form and incredible power. With a simple pulling gesture from the Emperor, Ethen suddenly found himself literally flying through the air like a puppet on strings. The next he knew, he was being held aloft in a choking grip by Emperor Sutoku's shadowy claw right in front of the emperor and looking straight into his dead eyes.

"Ethen… my descendent. Yes… you have my blood in you. However, to actually think you can stop from doing whatever I want… you must be either a fool, or daring beyond belief. Which are you?"

And so saying, his gripe tightened and Ethen could feel the shadowy claw start to slowly close itself as well, choking him.

"I … dare not… think I am at your level … but I will still try … and stop you!" Ethen choked out and he struggled as hard as he could to escape that vice like claw. He reached within himself, and sought out the power within himself. He grasped it and let it strengthen himself. Emperor Sutoku's eyes narrowed as he felt Ethen resisting his chokehold. Though it still exerted crushing pressure, Ethen was resisting just enough that he was no longer in danger of being choked to death.

"Let go of him!"

Orange gloves balled into fists and golden light flared as Dora shot towards Emperor Sutoku like an arrow from a quiver. Close behind her, Isolentia followed while Leviathan and Dragon princess gathered their power. Diamond dragon leapt into the air and hovered as its wings beat furiously and it roared its defiance at the Emperor.

Emperor Sutoku spared a cursory glance at onrushing opponents and raised his other hand slowly, then he firmed it into an open palm at the onrushing Dora and Isolentia.

"Emperor's will!"

A large golden dome of light formed around himself and Ethen, even as his shadowy claw remained its chokehold.

Dora and Isolentia did not hesitate. Screaming a battle cry, both charged and hit the dome with every ounce of their power. Dora's fist punched into the golden dome at the same time Isolentia's round horse kick impacted it. There was a flare of light, and then both girls were thrown twenty feet back as their attacks met an unyielding force and the shock of the recoil from their own released power caused them to be hurled back twenty feet to where the rest were.

Closely following up, Dragon princess, Leviathan and Diamond dragon all unleashed their power at the same time. A massive tidal wave from Leviathan smashed into the Emperor's dome even as a scorching ray of destruction spewed forth from Diamond dragon and hit the Dome. Dragon Princess twirled a mike and pointed it at the dome. An invisible sonic shockwave of force shot froth from her mike and slammed into the Dome. There was a sonic boom and as the three forces all converged on the dome. Its golden light wavered though it still stubbornly held. All three were shocked at the resilience of the Emperor's will.

"Together, everyone, focus on my symbol!" Dora cried.

She raised her hands in front of her and formed a magic symbol. A similar symbol formed in the air before them, blazing with magical energies. All the rest focused heeded her call and unleashed their power at the symbol floating in the air. A second tidal wave hit the symbol at the same time a scorching ray and a sonic shock wave all converged on it. All were absorbed within the symbol and it seemed to grow larger and glow brighter. Then Dora and Isolentia leapt into the air and smashed a fist and a kick into floating symbol with everything they had. With a boom, the Symbol, now embued with the combined forces of all five of them, flashed forward and impacted upon the dome that was the Emperor's will.

There was a massive explosion as the symbol shattered, releasing all five's power upon the dome simultaneously. A crack appeared on the dome, and then it split apart, shattering into a thousand pieces.

"Insolent girl!" snarled Emperor Sutoku, his calm exposure now marred by his rage that his perfect Emperor's will had been shattered.

He made a quick throwing gesture with his hand and Ethen, still caught in his shadow claw's grip was flung backwards towards his group. Dora leapt in air, carried upon her silvery wings and caught him in her arms. Before they could find any time to celebrate, Emperor Sutoku had unleashed his full power.

"Claws of darkness!"

The dread emperor raised both hands forward, his hands curled into claws and suddenly, not one but a multiple sets of shadowy claws, all erupted from his figure and plunged with impossible speed at them. Hands, legs, body, neck, all were grappled and held fast by those shadow like claws. Even the gigantic form of Diamond dragon was grappled and brought down from the air by multiple sets of claws and it crashed upon the ground.

As his claws of darkness kept everyone immobilized, Emperor Sutoku strode forward unhurriedly. Ethen shouted desperately as he approached them.

"Don't hurt the rest, its me you want!" It was a cry borne of desperation.

The emperor flicked a glance at Ethen, caught together with Dora and immobilized by his claws.

"You think I marshaled my four dark generals and came personally all the way here to Ginza just for you? You… are not yet worthy!" the emperor laughed derisively and he flung back his left hand.

Carried upon his will, the shadow claws gripping Ethen and Dora pushed backwards with enormous force and the pair was flung back all the way until they hit the singing platform with a crash. Both cried with pain from the heavy impact.

"Are you ok?" They both asked each other simultaneously. Dora, had borne the blunt of the impact as she still had Ethen wrapped in her arms when the emperor's shadow claws had caught them. She smiled a wry but pained grin.

"Yeah, I think I might have fractured a few bones, but I am still alive. And you?"

"I am ok." managed Ethen though he bit his lip hard enough to draw blood to keep from screaming in pain. He felt as if his body had been put through a blender.

But before they had time for any other words, the same sets of shadow claws from the Emperor had caught up with them once again fastened them in a vice like grip against the singing platform.

"This … is why I came all the way here… my dear … dragon princess!" Emperor's Sutoku's eyes widened in malice. He pulled back his right hand, and the little dragon princess was pulled forward by his shadow claws until she hung before him like a daggling puppet. He looked at the struggling princess with a look of hunger akin to a wolf.

"The essence of a dragon princess! One born from a noble line dating back thousands of years … now, mine!" Exulted the Emperor.

He turned his back on the group and looked back towards his castle. Slowly, he floated upwards towards it, the struggling dragon princess dragged along in the air behind him by his shadowy claws.

As he passed his smirking dark general Famine, Emperor Sutoku said.

"Famine, atone for your incompetence by finishing up the rabble, do not disappoint me a second time!"

"Release!"

The shadowy claws, extending from Emperor Sutoku all disappeared suddenly. All except for the set that was still dragging the struggling, crying dragon princess along behind him. Ethen and the rest now suddenly found themselves battered but free!

"Yes, my emperor! I will not fail you again!" said Famine with all her heart.

"You worms! You have disgraced me in front of my emperor! Unforgivable! All of you will die!"

Famine snarled. Then, she released all the pent up frustration and energies she had been harnessing all this while. Five summoning circles appeared and her daemons once again stepped forth again.


End file.
